Sweet & Sour
by Kiri-Kay
Summary: Tokiya has a real twin! But, it's a girl! Ichinose Akira is Tokiya's twin sister, even if they don't look to much alike. She is also Shou's ex-girlfriend from when she was passing through her 'rebelious' stage. When he moved away, her heart cracked in half, so now seeing him again, will they spark another flame, or will she hold her broken heart against him? -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Unbelievable. . .

Five of the six Starish members watched the video in disbelief. Was that really just. . .?

"Someone get Haruka." Ittoki said.

Shou was the first one to escape the strange trance, thoroughly pleased. "I'll get her." He said, racing out of Ittoki's dorm.

Three minutes later, with Haruka in tow, Shou entered. "Got her."

"W-what's up?" she asked, settling next into a chair in front of the computer.

"Look." Masato said calmly, since no one else was really responding. Clicking play on the YouTube video, little 8-bit game music played out. The words '8-BIT' came out on screen with a cute looking font that wouldn't stop changing colours.

"Hey guys, its Akira again. Today I'm here with a chorus that was asked for a lot." A girl with midnight blue hair & golden eyes said into a decorated microphone with a big smile. "So, I checked the video of this chorus for myself, & it IS awesome! I collected a hand-full of 8-BIT members & I have a special guest!"

"What is it? It seems-" Haruka started, but was shushed.

"He's part of an aspiring boy-band who's captured millions of trillions of hearts. It's Ichinose Tokiya from Starish!"

Haruka's jaw dropped. The camera turned towards Ichinose, the corners of his mouth curled up slightly.

"Tokiya, thanks for coming!" she said happily.

"It's a pleasure, Akira. Thanks for inviting me."

"Well, it's not like you had a choice." Akira said, still smiling with strange intent. "I am your twin sister."

Ichinose laughed, slinking his arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "You know good & well I could have said no, Akira."

"And then I would have to do something dastardly."

Rolling his eyes, Ichinose looked directly at the camera. "Today, 8-BIT & I will be performing a chorus of Butterfly on your Right Shoulder!"

"Hey, that was my line!" she whined as Tokiya dragged her over where around twelve to fifteen microphones were poised & ready. Placing the decorated microphone into an empty holder, "8-BIT, unite!" she said jumping gleefully. Out came a group of people laughing & talking, taking a microphone while two of them went to a sound board in the back.

As the music started with a chorus of girls voices as the guys waited for a moment, Haruka stopped the video.

"Oh my." A voice said from the door way. "I think I've just been busted."

* * *

_**Edit 12/6/12: Okay, so I don't own Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder but it is a kick-ass song. Depressing, but kick-ass none the less. (I can't believe I missed the disclaimer for Migikata no Chou. . .)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, one I forgot to disclaim this so, uh, I don't own Uta no Prince-sama. Alrighty! Second, thanks to Twisted Paradox & Otaku-girly whom reviewed as a guest. Third! You can suggest songs for Starish & 8-BIT to sing either together or alone- which ever! I can't promise your suggestion will come out, but there's a large chance it will! On with the show ^_^**_

* * *

I can't promise

Chapter 2- Where We Meet Our Gutsy Heroine & Her Insane Friends

"Tokiya, you mean that really was you?" Haruka asked amazed. "I didn't know you could smile outside of being Hayato!"

Tokiya's eye twitched. What kind of image did he really give off?! Shaking his head, Tokiya sighed, closing in on the computer.

"Aki said that today there was going to be a live podcast on her website & she wanted you guys to see it." He muttered, typing on the address bar.

The only thing that came up was a video player, with the words "Live Podcast About to Start! Click the flashing '8-BIT' if you want to watch! Click the 'No, Thanks' button if you want to return to the website!"

He clicked the coloured 8-BIT button. The end of the usual 8-bit theme had just ended & now Akira was standing there, five other girls behind her, grinning more than the Cheshire cat himself.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the Podcast! Today is extremely special, as you can see, all six of us are wearing our special headphones!" all six turned their heads to show headphones that had a butterfly wing on each side*. Each girl had a different colour wing. "Okay, today we will be performing '%1000 LOVE' as asked from our viewers, but with a twist." The camera zoomed out to show they were on top of a large trailer of sorts. "We are going to perform in front of Starish's school!"

"Wow. Gutsy." Tokiya murmured shaking his head a second time.

"ARE YOU READY?" they sang out to a crowd that had gathered, being that the trailer had been there for six minutes already.

"DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000% LOVE HEY!"

"10! Are you ready?" (Ichigo)

"9! Are you ready?" (Gigi)

"8! Are you ready?" (Mora)

"7, 6!"

"5! Are you ready?" (Miki)

"4! Are you ready?" (Hikari)

"3! Are you ready?" (Akira)

"2, 1" the mechanical voice finished the count down, cueing the singing.

"saa Let's song!

yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)

sora ni utaou (Let's go!)

hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou

kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)

ikimashou (ST RISH)

ai wo Change the star

Check it out!"

They danced across the makeshift stage, smiling & having fun. As each girl took their duet, the other four would be, not watching the crowd, even if they're eyes were on it, but telling jokes about each move. Four minutes later, the song ended with the six in a flashy pose. As the crowd cheered, they high-five, told some jokes, making Akira & Miki, one with dyed sky blue hair & blue eyes, practically jump off the trailer.

"Thanks for listening!" they called out in harmony.

"Let me introduce you guys to the 8-BIT nuclear family!" Akira called out. "I'm Akira. Mora," Akira put an arm around a girl with dark purple hair & dark blue eyes hidden behind thin square glasses. "Is my singing partner. Say hi, Mora!"

"Hi!" she said simply, waving her hand once with a little smile.

"This is Ichigo!" walking to the next girl, this one had strawberry blonde hair & dark hazel eyes. "And her partner, Miki! Say hello!"

"Hey!" they echoed each other, Miki wearing an impish grin while Ichigo looked like an angel.

"And our last pair is Gigi & Hikari!" Gigi had short, choppy black hair with bright blue eyes while Hikari had red hair that reached the small of her back & green eyes. "Say hey, girls!"

"What's up?" Gigi asked exactly when Hikari said "Ohayo!"

"And together, we are the nuclear 8-BIT family! Thanks again and-" but before Akira finished speaking, Shining Saotome swooped down from god-knows-where in front of the six girls. Clicking a button on her mic, Akira asked quietly "Who else wants to kick him off the edge?" Giggles rounded in the group. Mora turned her mic off too. Shining was talking, but the girls weren't really paying attention.

"He's connected to wires, so he won't really fall off." She pointed out, pointing at the faintly shining wires.

"Then let's do this & then run like hell!" Miki said. Everyone turned their microphones off as Akira turned hers on.

"Hey Shining!" she asked, standing next to him. "Don't you think standing on the roof of a trailer is dangerous?" that was the cue. The five left kicked Shining Saotome softly but with enough force together to push him off. Poking him off the very edge, Akira laughed.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Miki shouted, opening the hatch at the top of the trailer. She jumped through the hole, dragging Ichigo down, making Ichigo drag Akira down, too.

Suddenly, Shining Saotome's own loud, flamboyant laugh rung in their ears, along with the students. Coming out, wiping tears from her eyes, Akira walked towards the now-lowered Shining.

"S-sorry, but it j-just seemed so irresistible." She tried to apologize. "Please forgive our stupidity."

"That was hilarious!" he said loudly, ignoring the apology. "I don't think I've ever been the target of such a dangerous prank in a while!"

Akira smiled. "Well, that'll end today's podcast!" she declared, turning to where the camera man was laughing, the camera on its tripod. "Thanks for watching this crazy Podcast! I'll see you soon!"

The man collected himself enough to stop the recording before returning to his chuckles.

"Damn," Gigi said, bouncing next to Akira. "Your parents are going to kill you."

"I know." Akira shrugged. "But that was sooooo worth it!"

* * *

***If you've ever seen Magnet by Miku & Luka, the Vocaloids, it's the same style as the microphones they wear. The earphones have a butterfly wing on each side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My bad- my computer didn't let me write this yesterday. So it was kinda rushed. Sorry again. (-_-)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Oh Crap. . .

Akira sat on a bench, waiting for her brother to just shut up. Half way through whatever he was saying, Akira stopped listening. It was a scold, not as vicious as her parents would've done it, but it was a scold none the less. Suddenly, her phone went off, scaring her shitless. Akira jumped straight off the bench, making Tokiya laugh at her. The only person aloud to see this side of Tokiya- so carefree- was Akira, mostly because she caused it.

"Quite!" she growled, checking the caller ID. "I'm not picking this up."

"Lemme see." Tokiya said, snatching the girl's phone away. "Yeah, I wouldn't pick up either."

"Alright, then it settled." Akira turned her phone off. "I wonder why she calls if she knows I won't pick up."

"Me too." Tokiya said, nodding. He placed an arm around her shoulders as they walked onto the campus.

"Where'd your friends take the girls?" Akira asked.

"To a piano room."

"And how long are we going to take to get there?"

"As long as I can drag you back."

~Mean While~

Mora narrowed her eyes. That boy- she had seen him before, but where? The hat seemed so familiar!

"Hey, you, what's your name?" she asked.

Shou turned towards the purple haired girl, raising an eyebrow. How could she not know who he was? He knew whom she was before Akira had presented her to the crowd. "Kurusu Shou."

Mora let the words sink in a moment before turning towards the four other girls. Although the talkative group leading them to god-knows-where didn't notice, they shared a look of concern.

"How about we . . .?" Miki said softly, a devilish glint in her eyes.

Ichigo, catching her thought, gasped. "No! We can't do that to Akira!"

"What?" Hikari asked, standing akimbo.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys, so huddle!" Miki said, as if they should've done this in the first place.

"Okay how about we-"

~In the Piano Room~

Ichigo's pained scream echoed throughout the hall. She said she was going out for some fresh air just a moment ago. The four girls ran out before anyone followed by Starish, just as Tokiya & Akira had found them.

"Ichi!" Akira said, catching up with the other teenagers.

"Ah, my ankle!" she cried out, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Ichigo, you have to be careful! You're already such a klutz!" Miki said, helping her up. Akira helped with Ichigo, slinging her other arm around her neck.

The first thing that came to Akira's mind was probably the strange move, calling out to her ex & everything, but Mora beat her to it. "Shou, would you help take Ichigo to the nurse?"

"Of course." He said, as if that was the first thing on his mind.

"Be careful, you guys." Haruka said as they walked off.

'_Especially with you, Akira._' Tokiya added mentally, knowing that something strange was going down.

As they bounced along the hallway, Shou kept a close distance, to make sure not to lose the three girls. They turned a corner where multiple doors rested against the wall to the right. Suddenly, somehow, Ichigo grabbed Akira & slinged the girl over her shoulder. Miki had done something similar, if you call picking Shou up & keeping him in the air with one hand triumphantly similar. Miki's impish grin never left her features as they dumped Akira & Shou into a closet & locked the door from the outside.

"MIKI! ICHIGO!" Akira shouted, slamming the door with her closed fist.

"You two aren't getting out until someone finds you." Miki said.

"They'll actually stand there, waiting for the drama." Akira muttered.

"Bye you two!" Miki called out, her footsteps fading.

~Fifteen Minutes Later~

Ichigo & Miki were standing across from the door. They had heard some laughter from Akira but aside from that, nothing. Suddenly, Akira knocked on the door to get their attention.

"Miki, if you don't open this door right now, I'm taking away your BOTDF* tickets!" she called out.

Miki's eyes widened dramatically as she raced to the door, practically kicking the door down. Ichigo had to come & open the door herself. Out came an upbeat Akira with Shou's hat on her head & a red Shou.

"I'm taking your tickets away regardless." Akira commented as she walked in the direction they came. "It's on a school night, so you can't go."

Miki's large blue eyes watered as she seemed to shrink. "B-b-b-b-but-!" she cried out in vain.

"Mm, nope." Akira called back before turning the corner.

"Jesus." Shou muttered offhandedly, taking the same route as Akira.

"ICHIGO!" Miki cried. "MY TICKETS!"

Ichigo smiled apologetically. Sometimes, Ichigo wondered if her step sister ever thought things through.

* * *

_***BOTDF stands for Blood on the Dance Floor. Miki is in love with it but not Akria, so Akira often keeps away from going to the concerts. (I don't really ever listen to BOTDF, btw it's just because Miki is based on my friend, & SHE likes BOTDF.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I had nothing to do today! So here's Sweet & Sour 4!_**

**_I_****_ think I went kinda weird on this chapter. I'm not quite sure anymore._**

* * *

Chapter 4- Pop~!

Mora sat across from Akira at McDonalds, hoping to sap some details on a supposed scandal she created- inside a closet, no less. Lots of things had happened between Mora & Akira. They had been friends since Elementary School, both enchanted & delighted by the same things- anime, manga, comics, music, singing, hentai-ism. Their thoughts often were the same thing & they rarely fought- it was as if they were sister, except without all the problems in between. So why was Akira holding back, with such a bewitching smile on? As if she had done something that was against the rules . . .

"Mora~" Akira drawled out slowly, tracing circles on the lid of her Frappe "Would you like to know something?"

'_Cryptic as ever, eh?_' she thought smirking. "Sure. Shoot."

"I decided to be a little. . . Rebellious. Something- 'out of line'." She said, quoting her parents.

Mora's eyes widened a little. "You DIDN'T!" she stated. "O-ho-ho-ho, damn."

Akira leaned back with a little smile. "And it felt right again. But only for a moment." The last part had a tone of melancholy & sadness. Akira looked up. "You know that secret passage in my closet? Well it started with that-"

~Mean While~

The memory raged fresh in Shou's mind, repeating again & again, causing his face to heat up each time. Natsuski had only spared him a glance, with a little, knowing smile, before declaring he was going to see Haruka. Why didn't he ask anything? Did he know? The thought caused a wave of embarrassment to wash over him. Was he really that easy to read?

The memory was relentless, making him go through it slowly-

_Akira sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Shou knew shouting wasn't going to work & he really didn't want to waste his voice. Suddenly Akira bounced as if a light bulb had turned on in her head. In the light from under the door, he could see Akira skim her fingers across the walls slowly, trying the edges too._

"_What are you doing?" he asked incredulously- she really didn't think that-_

"_Looking for a trap door." She said blandly._

"_Akira, we both know that is ridicules." He said, but smiled anyway. Sometimes she was so naïve._

"_But there was a trap door to the outside of my house in my closet."_

_He felt himself freeze. . . Oh yeah. . ._

"_Don't you remember, silly?"_

"_Of course, how could I forget?" he asked. "I remember how we found it, too."_

_He could tell Akira was grinning even if he couldn't see her. "You used to be so rough when it came to it, Shou. My lips were swollen for a while after that." She said playfully, laughing at Shou's squeak. Even if he had broken her heart, it was fun to open wounds again for her personal enjoyment. It was masochistic, almost. She laughed loudly._

"_Geeze, you act as if it were a bad thing." Shou mumbled, catching Akira's attention. She wasn't expecting that._

"_Oh?" she asked, turning. Tension rose into her throat, making say something out of character for herself. "It was extremely enjoyable, but I'm not the one who ran off. You left & made me into a shell of my old self. Look! I had to change completely! You didn't notice! My parents even noticed! My GRANDPARENTS even! Everyone but you noticed how broken I was!"_

_Crack. Akira had just snapped a broom stick in half. Violently. "Damn it, don't you see me?! Look at ME!" she grabbed his cheeks & forced Shou to look at her. She had snapped so suddenly- it was almost scary. Akira hadn't meant to be so forceful but it had been walled in her for a long time- two years!_

_Her eyes were dull, not shining as they had before. Her own cheeks were flushed & red from the anger that had poured out of her. But his mind wasn't reacting correctly- his head was in the gutter. Big time. Now, learning that his ex was a group members sister- twins, none the less- he thought it would push them away enough to keep a mutual friendship. It wasn't working at all. Seeing her again sparked a flame that was trying to escape his being & it was starting to win._

_But Akira had an idea. A cruel idea that would balance her pain out. Her lips were against Shou's without any actual pressure. It felt like a butterfly's beating wing- quick & fleeting. With a gentle pop created by her lips she pulled away._

"_I'll be taking this-" Akira took Shou's hat right off his head. "And expect more of this in the future."_

"_Miki, if you don't open this door right now I'm taking away your BOTDF tickets!"_

~At McDonalds~

"And that's what happened." Akira said, nodding.

Mora grinned. Although she was going to help Akira out, no matter what, she wanted to see what her best friend could do on her own. Because 8-BIT had learned that, if you want revenge, Akira was the one & only who would & could pull the best out of nothing. Because the Ichinose's were the best at what they did- fuck you up.

* * *

**_I loved the ending to this one._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I think I update too much. I'm spoiling you people. You're gonna get fat. Really. At least three times a week. No one in my follow list updates that much. You guys are lucky I'm this nice. Love you~_**

* * *

Chapter 5- 1000% LOVE! Re-Challenge

"Really?!" Akira muttered at her computer. "A re-challenge of 1000% Love?"

"Against Starish?" Hikari asked standing behind Akira's seated form.

Akira's eyebrow twitched. "Not happening, nope."

"You should, because the audience wants it."

"They also want Romeo & Cinderella, but they're not getting it." Akira snapped haughtily.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You're not giving it out because- why?"

Akira turned her head. "Just because. Do I need to justify myself?"

"No, you don't." Hikari sighed. "Akira, you have nothing against the song, do you?"

"No. . ."

"Then go ahead & let's sing! It's what you love to do! Don't restrain yourself!"

'_It's not like I don't want to, Hikari!_' she shouted mentally. '_Do you know how much courage it took to even remotely face him, let alone sing with him? All you know is that he's part of my past but the truth. . ._' But, of course, she couldn't say that. Only Mora knew of Shou & her, & telling anyone else would be deadly. Her mother would go out of her way to murder who ever knew about the two love birds. Rival families weren't supposed to get along! "Fine. We'll sing with them. Give me my phone."

~Time Skip~

"Hey & welcome to 8-BIT!" Akira said cheerily into the microphone. "Today we have another special treat! If you all saw the last Podcast, you know we sang 1000% LOVE live! We're doing a re-challenge highly requested but with a twist- we have to sing in-sync with Starish who has agreed to come here today!"

The camera turned towards the six boys in a line who were either smiling wide or only the corners of their mouths were turned up. In front of all but Shou were standing their female singer.(A/N: For reference- Ittoki & Ichigo, Masato & Gigi, Natsuski & Mora, Tokiya & Miki, Ren & Hikari, Shou & Akira) Akira stood in front of Shou, proving to be a few inches taller because of her boots.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" they chanted.

Rushing around, each partner stood together in different area. The music started, & Akira was feeling the knot in her stomach drop. No way to back out now.

"Three! Are you ready?" she & Shou sang. Damn it, why did their voices have to make such great harmony? Damn it all to hell. . . This _was_ going to be Hell.

~Time Skip~

"And that's a wrap." Akira said after the recording finished.

Shou was nervous- it had been a week since Akira's little threat & it was driving him crazy because he didn't know when she'd strike.

"So I'll post this in a few weeks. Thanks guys."

"WHAT?" Miki asked, jumping in front of Akira.

"We can't post a re-challenge right after the original, Miki-Chan."

"Why not?"

"Because that, my dear shorty, is admitting defeat. Now, who wants cake?"

"She sent you one, too?" Tokiya asked.

"She sent me two. What about you?"

"Two. I thought one was for you."

"Well, Grandma is kind of crazy about sweets since Shou." Her fading voice said as she exited. "I'll bring it. Toki, help me."

As the pair of siblings left, Natsuski looked at Shou with a smirk. "You remember that?" he asked.

"Yes. Her grandmother smashed a piece of cake in our faces." He huffed.

Now Starish's curiosity was caught. There could've been hundreds of Shou, but the chance of their Shou being the correspondent was a slim chance. They turned to look at him, & so did most of 8-BIT

"It would've been wise to shut your mouth." Mora said off handedly. She walked to a wall in the room, grabbing a foldable table & pulling it from its place. "Gigi, help me."

The black haired girl complied, opening the legs of the table & then flipping it. "Is that why we never perform . . .?" Gigi let it hang in the air.

"Well, to tell you the truth, yes."

An 'oh' echoed through the girls while Starish was staring down their shortest member. Singing filter through the door as Akira & Tokiya entered again. It was almost ironic that she was singing that song out of everything.

"Kimi ni wa mienai no? Nani mo iwanai no?

Tsumari wa kawaikunaitte KOTO? Aa!

Atarashii OSHARE mo KIREI na okeshou mo

Muda ni saseru KIMI ni wa kakato otoshi!*"

Akira bounced around, grinning while her twin had a chocolate cake in his hands. He rolled his eyes at her. "I bet you were that bad."

"Shut it, before I go into hentai mode." She snapped. Usually, her 'hentai mode' was a warning that she was about to do something 'out of line' or 'drastic' just to make you follow her orders. And it worked. Usually.

"I'd like to see you try." Tokiya shot back, fully expecting her to back off.

"Alright, you asked for it!"

Akira dragged her finger up the side of the cake, collecting the creamy white frosting. Tokiya never had power over his sister & vice-versa, but even if he could stop the calamity that was going to happen, he wouldn't. It was just too funny. Akira walked straight to Shou, wiped the whipped cream on his cheek messily, & then proceeded to lick it off- slowly.

Tokiya placed the cake on the table & watched. The 8-BIT girls were having a hysterical giggle fit. Shou froze in place, his cheeks heating up. Sliding her tongue a final time across the poor victim's cheeks, she pulled away, smirking.

"I think I like cake better this way. Who's next?" She purred, cracking up. "S-sorry, but it w-was too good of a chance to pass up on!" Tugging at the edge of her skirt, a knock was heard. "I'll get it~"

Opening the door she smiled. "This is set is private so- oomph!"

A boy had tackle/hugged Akira, thrashing her around.

"Nakamura, let me go!" Akira squeaked.

Tokiya sighed, the previous mirth dropped like a stone. "Nakamura let go of my sister. Don't crush her."

"But I haven't seen her in so long!" the blue eyed boy complained, dropping Akira.

"My lungs hurt." Akira croaked.

"OH!" Nakamura took Akira's right hand "Look what I found!" he slipped a diamond engagement ring on Akira's ring finger.

* * *

**_*It's the first verse of 'Demon Girlfriend' by Kagamine Rin. I'm too lazy to put the translation here._**

**_So, I felt bored & added Nakamura. Thank CreepyPastas for that twist. Oh, & the cheek licking scene? I was also bored. These kind of things- good scenes & twists- only come when I'm bored which is often. Be thankful._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi! IRL, the Universe is acting like Karma- bitchy. But, I can always count on one thing & that is the posting of another chapter of the nervous train wreck you & I call a story! Enjoy Sweet & Sour 6!_**

* * *

Chapter 6- I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter

"I thought I threw this down a trench." Akira muttered, pulling it off her finger & flicking it against Nakamura's forehead.

"You did." He said, rubbing the red spot on his forehead. "But I found it- duh!"

"If I'm trying to lose it, don't find it. And this is a private set, so GTFO."

"But Aki-Chan~!"

"Don't 'But Aki-Chan' me, Nakamura- we both know the rules. Get. Out."

"B-b-but _he's_ here!" Nakamura whimpered.

"He's a singer- both of them are so get over it. It's not my fault you can't sing."

"You're so mean!"

"I have to see you every time I'm asked for help at the acting department, now please, just go."

"Fine, meanie." He puffed, slamming the door after him.

Shou stood next to her, wiping his cheek, glaring at Akira. "You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked, walking over towards her twin.

"You perverted little hentai-" but he couldn't finish when the door slammed open again, practically hitting him as he jumped away.

Mora was in the back, watching the scenes unfold. Ren found his way next to her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She had a strange look on- it was this slightly dreamy, realistic, observant look, as if she was debating internally. She let out a breath.

"It's cute, almost to watch those two bicker." She said, lifting her gaze to Ren's.

He chuckled. "It is. But I think that, to them, it's an escape."

Mora's face suddenly lifted. "An. . . Escape?" it looked as if something just clicked in her. "That's it! That's why Akira sings!" she declared standing up straighter, smiling at the taller male. "And she said I'd never figure it out~"

Ren smirked at how exited Mora got. It was almost- no wait, it _was_ cute.

"Hana! Yumi! What the hell are you doing here?!" Akira asked, warning Mora of their presence. Mora squeaked, grabbing Ren's arm & pulling him out of the way just in time as two girls barely managed to tackle him.

"Jump!" Mora warned, taking a leap herself.

"Aren't you now glad I made you take acrobatics & gymnastics with me?" Akira asked, popping up next to Mora.

"Yup."

"Alright, GET OUT." Akira called out, taking Hana & Yumi by the collar of their school shirts & tossing them out of the open door, locking it.

"But Akira, that's so mean of you!" they shouted. Akira growled, leaning against the door angrily, just to see the others eating cake in peace & harmony.

"Sorry, you guys have fan-girls all over the Institute. Being it's a performing arts school, there are more students than in Shining's academy. In other words, wave upon waves of fan-girls are being restrained by the fact Akira's here." Mora said, patting Ren on the back. "This school is rarely peaceful."

"Cake?" Gigi asked, smiling as if she were in a toothpaste ad. Taking the two plates from the black haired girl's hand, Mora gave Ren a piece.

"Cake & brownies make everything better." She said easily, eating her own piece.

Akira took a black cotton jacket off from behind a chair. Slipping it on, it was easy to see it was a few sizes larger then herself. Sitting on the stage at the end of the room, she sighed.

"Hikari, what song should we cover for this week?" she asked.

"Hm, how about 'A Tale of Six Trillion Years & a Night'?" Hikari asked.

"Sure. I'll sing."

"Wait, what?" Miki asked surprised. "I thought you said we weren't going to sing that."

"You're not, but I am."

"B-b-b-but I wanna sing!"

"In the next song, you'll be the main singer. What about that?"

"Yay!"

'_So child-like_.' Akira thought, smiling. Breath seemed to escape her lungs & she used her arms to keep herself up.

"The world _obviously hates_ me." Akira muttered, laying down on the stage.

"Aki, want cake?" Ichigo asked happily.

"No thanks Ichi." She said. "I have an errand to do, so I'll be back in a quick second."

Akira sat up too fast, causing her head to spin, but jumped off the stage none the less, landing perfectly. Walking outside, she shot a quick warning about opening the door for anyone but her before exiting. Shou looked over at his ex's counterpart. Their thoughts seemed to match up.

"_Baka_." Tokiya muttered, shaking his head. "But she'll be fine."

"I hope so." Shou said.

The conversation went without notice from the others. "She did say she took two this morning to me."

"Then that means she's just exerted herself."

"As always."

"As always." Shou echoed.

~Mean While~

"I swear, the Universe has it out for me. " Akira growled as she walked down the abandoned hallway. "Out of all of the times for my Anemia to act up, this had to be the time?"

Sighing, she walked to the office. Her dorm was farther away & she really wasn't in the mood to walk all the way there & back. Opening the door, cold air blasted at Akira, including sounds of phones ringing & talking.

"Hey Akira." called out a girl with frizzy red hair.

"Hey Lizzie. Can I ask a favor of you?" Akira asked in English. She needed practice & Lizzie was actually from America so it was a good chance.

"Here- I knew you wouldn't take one this morning." Lizzie said, placing a pill bottle on the counter top.

"I didn't forget, I took two this morning."

"Oh? You did?"

"Yumi & Hana made a 'visit' & Nakamura came to bother me- almost at the same time. Of course I'd run out of fuel." Akira said, popping two in her mouth & swallowing it dryly.

"Uh, shouldn't you drink water?"

Akira eyed Lizzie from the corner of her eye. "Not when you've been taking them this long."

Walking off, Akira had a weird spunk in her. It must've been from either the pills or the snarky reply she gave Lizzie .It was probably the latter. Skipping ahead, she smiled. Maybe a song would get all this perkiness out of her.

"How about the first ending to Black Butler?" She asked no one in particular, grinning. "Alright I guess it's chosen."

Clearing her throat dramatically, she began, without music:

"Nothing I say comes out right

I can't love without a fight

No one ever knows my name

When I pray for sun, it rains

I'm so sick of wasting time

Nothing's moving in my mind

Inspiration can't be found

I get up and fall but...

I'm ALIVE!

I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah

Between the good and bad's where you'll find me

Reaching for heaven

I will fight

And I'll sleep when I die

I live, my life, I'm ALIVE!"

Shou clapped from his post against the door frame. "Bravo, I don't think Music has ever been so jealous."

Akira blushed & turned towards him. "Shut up." She muttered.

"Fine, I won't tease you." He said, raising his hands. "But can we talk?"

"Mm, sure." Akira said nodding.

As they walked off in one direction, Tokiya called out a very convincing threat: "I swear, Kurusu, if you do ANYTHING to Akira & she comes crying to me, your death will come early- got it?"

Shou sweat dropped. "D-don't worry!"

* * *

**_I felt this was kind of miss-matched. What do you think? Anyway, I added fan-girls & medical conditions. What other BS can I come up with? I'd tell you, but it'd probably be a spoiler. I like that I added an over protective older brother part to Tokiya. He's threat had to be my favorite part, by far. And I couldn't help but add the Black Butler ending 'I'm ALIVE!' by Becca A.K.A not me. (Wow this was a long chappie & A/N)_**

**_See you all later!_**

**_~Muaa_**


	7. Chapter 6-5 Extra!

**_I feel so mean, because everyones expecting ch.7 but I give you ch. 6.5. You won't know what happened between Shou & Akira until next chapter & theres a spoiler at the end. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 6.5- Extra: Mora's Challenge

Mora took another bite, enjoying the attention she was getting from Ren. She had never been happier- probably, her mind wasn't working right at the moment. It was more concentrated on keeping the little Sly Fox grin Hikari & Akira had taught her. The enticing smirk was on Hikari's face too, but Mora's busy mind didn't register for who it was.

"Mora, can you toss me my flip flops?" Akira asked her face close to Mora's. When did she get here?

"Sure, but your right next to it, too." She protested.

"Alright, if I get it, you have to complete a dare."

Mora shrugged. Usually, Akira's dares were fun to complete. "Okay."

Akira tossed her boots into a corner of the room, taking the black & pink flip-flops & slipping them on. "You have to get Ren to go 'Barajou no Kiss' style. The first time Anise kissed the cards."

Mora's face heated up. "No WAY!" She remembered this dare- they had done it to Tokiya once, a year back. He had to take Hikari's hand, get on one knee, kiss it & say 'I'm at your service, Rose Princess'.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked bewildered.

"Ask Tokiya. Maybe he can give you some tips." Akira hinted, exiting to join her ex again.

"Ah shit. . ." Mora muttered. "I'm so screwed."

"Oh, & he doesn't have to do the title part!" she yelled before closing the door.

Blowing breath between her lips, Mora looked over at Ren. He hadn't heard (thank God) & was talking to Gigi & Masato. Or, well, they were trying to get Masato to talk. That's when it hit her- Hikari! Hikari knew most answers to, well, everything.

"Hikari, Tokiya, can I ask you guys a question?" Mora asked, joining the two.

"Sure." Hikari said, shrugging.

"So, Akira dared me to get Ren to go 'Barajou no Kiss' style to me. How?"

Hikari smirked. "You remember that game we used to play?" she asked. "The lyric one?"

"Geeze, Hikari, you always have an answer, don't you?" Tokiya asked, shaking his head.

~Time Skip~

Hikari clapped. "Okay, who wants to play a game?"

Sure & okay went around the room.

"Alright, this game is called the Lyrics Game." Gigi smiled, recognizing the name. "We'll get in pairs & me & Tokiya with sing a specific lyric from a song & you must do what it says. It won't be anything drastic, I promise.

"Now, I'll pair you up. Ichigo & Ittoki, Ren & Mora, Gigi & Masato, & last id Miki & Natsuski. Stand across from each other. I'll start.

"You're smiling face you show everyone. . .

I like that about you but. . . Ugh!"

8-BIT looked at each other. "I guess as Akira puts it- get pissed & kick a mountain into next week?" Ichigo asked.

Shrugging, deciding to be a model, Miki gave an exasperated face, as if she was torn in half about what Natsuski was trying to do. The other girls followed suit with an 'oh'.

"See?" Tokiya said. "Easy. My turn.

"Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?

Hey, your special to me, I want to talk to you."

"The guys have to do it, this time."

Ittoki took Ichigo by the arm with a smile. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?" he asked, fake nostalgia filling his voice. (A/N: I won't write what each of them did. I'm not in the mood.)

"Okay, next song." Hikari muttered. Then she smiled. That smile that made you know she was up to something.

"If you get it now

Kneel before me, take my hand

Say 'my princess'."

Ren knew how to do this- it was one thing he'd done often. Kneeling, he took Mora's hand & kissed it (not a necessary part, but it seemed cuter to do so).

"My princess." he said, looking up.

"I refuse to let that be done." Gigi said, holding her hands up. "No way. Not doing that."

Hikari laughed at her roommate. She knew that Gigi was friendly, but often refused contact like hugs & kisses & such. Slinking her arm around Gigi, Hikari rubbed the blue eyed girls shoulder.

"It's okay, I guess that was kind of touchy-feely."

Akira entered, Shou in tow who was smiling faintly. Akira silently tapped Mora's shoulder.

"Mora, can I ask you something personal?" she asked quietly into her ear.

"Sure."

"Come with me." Akira took Mora's free hand (yes, I said FREE hand) & took her away from the others, outside.

"Why didn't you remind me the bastard could kiss so well?" she asked once they were outside.

* * *

**_Okay! So, I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. In order, they are-_**

**_Demon Girlfriend by Kagamine Rin (Eng. Lyrics by Quotev)_**

**_InSaNiTy by Miki & KAITO (Eng. Lyrics by Quotev)_**

**_World is Mine by Hatsune Miku (Eng. Lyrics by Razzyness)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed & I'll see you next chapter which'll probably come out soon~! Love & cookies~!_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Okay, so this was supposed to be posted on Sunday but I had a busy day & when I got home I said, out loud, "They can wait. I've been waiting two weeks." so yeah. Enjoy! Oh, & theres a 'little' kiss scene near the end~_**

* * *

Chapter 7- Let's Just Say It Was A 'Chat'.

Akira stopped, turned around & entered the room again. Shou frowned, wondering what she was going to do, but it didn't matter. It gave him a moment to think- more like to hope. He wasn't going to ask her anything ridicules like to get back together- no, not at all. He wasn't about to shove Akira into an unsteady world. He was going to gradually turn her world topsy-turvy without noticing. Akira ran back out, smiling.

"Sorry, I just got my flip-flops." She said.

"I noticed." He mumbled, seeing that there was about an inch in difference in their height.

Rolling her eyes, Akira started walking away. "Follow me, if you will."

Shou did just that, giving Akira control. At least this was a great move. They ended up in another abandoned hallway. It was a cool Saturday & everyone who wasn't in detention or doing homework in their dorm was out, doing something else making the campus quiet.

"So what worries you, Ochibi?" Akira asked.

Shou blew breath between his lips. Fighting with Akira was not fun. "Don't call me Ochibi."

She pouted. "Fine." She huffed. "So what's up?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Akira blinked once. And then twice. "You're _sorry_?" she asked quietly. "You're sorry?! That's really heartwarming, bastard." She said sarcastically, looking away.

"I get it. Too little too late, right?" he didn't wait for a response because he wasn't getting one. "Do you think I wanted to leave you?"

"I hope not."

"I didn't. I truthfully wanted to stand next to you for longer than I did. But I couldn't- you can ask Kaoru if you don't believe what I'm about to say." This made Akira look at him quizzically. He was closer than before but Akira barely noticed- when they had dated, she had gotten used to being oh-so close to the blonde. "My mother was extremely furious. Almost as bad as your own mom. She didn't know that my father had been with your mother & that I was with you."

Akira cringed, remembering that argument. She couldn't stop the memory form flooding her mind.

_Around a year ago, Tokiya was already working as Hayato. He was barely ever home, which left Akira to her own devises. Shou, her boyfriend hadn't come to visit her secretly as he had done for the past year. Akira was nervous- what if he got caught? She prayed not! Suddenly, a knock echoed through the house. She moved to get it, since she was in the living room but her mother beat her._

"_Yes?" she asked, the lady at the door. "How may I help you?"_

_A man & two boys around Akira's age walked behind the lady. She recognized one of them- it was Shou! That meant. . . Her eyes widened. Did she get figured out?_

"_Mom-" she called out carefully at the frozen figure of her mother. "Who is it?"_

"_Ayame, please calm down." The man behind the lady said._

"_I want to know the truth." Ayame said quietly- calmly._

"_You." Akira's mother said coldly. "You- you-"_

"_Mother, come here." Akira said softly, taking her mother's elbow, pulling her away. Her mother seemed to have become a puppet because she moved back obediently. Akira took her place at the door._

"_Ah, may I ask who you are, because I am not quite sure." Akira asked timidly._

"_I am Kurusu Ayame, wife of Kurusu Ryousuke."_

_Akira froze, too. "Ah- r-really?" she stuttered. Shou looked at her desperately, hoping for an answer. "That means Mr. Kurusu was my mother's betrothed. My mother told me all about you, Mr. Kurusu."_

_It clicked in Shou's head. "Oh God. . ." he muttered._

"_You're the other woman." Her mother said in the back ground. "You- are the woman who took him away!"_

_Akira squeaked, making quick hand gestures signifying 'leave'. "Please, if you would be as kind as to leave. I believe this isn't the best time to make a visit."_

"_YOU!" an enraged Michiko said, pointing over her daughters shoulder at Ayame. "We were going to get married but you came along!"_

"_Mother!" Akira gasped. "Quiet down! You can talk like a civilized person!"_

_Kaoru & Shou's eyes met. Kaoru knew Shou was dating Akira & their parents knew he was dating __**someone**__ but he was pretty sure Akira hadn't told her mother yet- she probably didn't have a clue._

"_Please, Miss Michiko. Your daughter is a perfectly reasonable girl suggesting that. We can be civilized about this. Take her advice."_

"_You have no right to talk about my daughter." Michiko said haughtily._

"_How shameful, your own daughter behaving better than a grown adult." Ayame chided softly wearing the same emotionless mask._

"_Ayame-san, please don't provoke her anymore!" Akira begged, stepping down from the door way._

"_Yeah, mom. I don't think that's best." Shou said, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder._

"_Mother, really, this isn't best." Kaoru continued._

_Ayame looked from one twin to the other. "I will back down only because you've asked me to."_

_Ayame bowed respectfully before returning to the car alone. Shou took one last longing glance at Akira before following suit. Only Ryousuke stayed behind._

_Akira was sent to her room, but even from there, she could hear the heated argument._

"Thanks for the flash back." She mumbled depressingly. "It wasn't very pleasant."

"I know." Shou shivered having the same image. "When she figured me out, she told me I had to break up with you."

"She placed a convincing threat, didn't she?" she asked quietly.

"She threatened ruining you & your family. And I didn't want that. But I didn't want to leave you either."

Akira sighed. "I guess I get it. If my mother did that, I would've done the same thing."

"I don't expect you to forgive me though, I'm sure I deserve whatever you have to throw my way."

Instead of getting a slap, which he expected, he got a small kiss. It was short but it was painful, too. He knew she was hurting & it felt like hell not being able to kiss her without protest as before. Looking down at her, she seemed so vulnerable with her cheek so red & her eyes looking down. It was cute. Too cute. Shou took her chin, making Akira look at him. His lips connected with hers once again & the little sign of affection was suddenly more.

Akira was pushed up against a wall & seriously doubted her will power. She had given in all too quick, she thought. Her arms threw themselves around the blonde's neck, her slim fingers toying with his hair. And then she gasped. The bastard! He still knew her sweet spots & was highly abusing them. A lick here, a bite there, Shou was being relentless. This was one thing he had missed- being able to get Akira to react like that- in a way only he could. Finally, he pulled away from Akira, their breaths mingling. He smiled before swiping his toung across the girls bottom lip a final time. Akira shivered, her legs feeling like jelly.

"Tell me you didn't like that?" Shou asked huskily into her ear. Akira couldn't talk- she felt as if she did only gibberish would come out. Her face had heated up dramatically as she averted her eyes.

"You're too cute for your own good." He mumbled, pecking her lips tenderly. Her feet touched the ground & Akira was able to stand properly, much to her surprise. Leading the way without comment because her brain was currently a puddle, she entered the set.

Akira silently tapped Mora's shoulder once she entered.

"Mora, can I ask you something personal?" she asked quietly into her ear. She was surprised she sounded so normal

"Sure."

"Come with me." Akira took Mora's free hand & took her away from the others, outside.

"Why didn't you remind me the bastard could kiss so well?" she asked once they were outside. "I had completely forgotten."

* * *

**_Alright, to start this off, I feel ashamed of myself. Usually, I'm more. . . Graphic with kiss scenes as the one posted here, but I really didn't want to go overboard so I held back. Alot. And it didn't come out as I would've prefered it, but it came out well. Why? Well, you see, my school is full of babies. The work 'makeout'- heck even 'kiss' seems to hold a gross atmosphere for some reason (really! Its stupid to bother yourself over that) & I toned it down because I didn't want to freak out some innocent person scrolling through the story. But, regardless, I hoped you enjoyed!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Hi! Okay, I had some writers block (so the chappies kinda late) but then insperation hit! This chapter's short, just so you know, because the next one is going to be the 'Grand Plan'. I didn't think it'd be good all together. Sorry its short!_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

Chapter 7- Mora's Grand Plan

Akira's small frame sat on the edge of her bed in her room shared with Mora, who was seated across from her. Falling limp onto the bed, she sighed.

"I'm tired- mostly emotionally." Akira muttered.

Mora jumped from her bed to Akira's, looking down with excitement hidden behind a bland screen. "So? How did it feel?"

"It's nine- it's been four hours since they left. You seriously believe-"

"Akira."

"-Good god I missed that."

Mora smiled. "Continue."

"Waves of nostalgia- I swear, it felt like old times again. It felt right once more." Akira breathed. "I'm so weak against him- how can I say no to those lips?"

"You can't."

"Right?!" Akira sat up, her eyes latching onto Mora's. "It's as if he _still_ cared & everything!"

"Because he does."

"You've gotta be kidding me! He left without a trace- he didn't explain anything to me until _now_? That's just like someone having a stroke & instead of calling the cops you bury the body!"

"Cool off, Aki." Mora said, standing up & walking across from the door. A little mini-fridge sat on a table, humming lightly in the sudden silence. Having a Mini-Fridge in your room had become a trend around the school. It wasn't against the rules & everyone had one, regardless of what class you were in. Mora pulled out two water bottles, tossing one to Akira.

"But I know he was telling the truth. When it comes to him, it's impossible to lie to me." She took a sip as Mora landed next to her once again.

"I can tell."

Akira sighed, her face becoming downcast. "Did you know that I truly love him? I try & try to forget so hard but- I can't. It's impossible."

"So why not build on it?" Mora asked curiously.

"Torture first, building later."

Mora laughed. "Like a true member of the Ichinose family, ne?"

"Yup." Akira nodded curtly, averting her eyes. "Jeanie's bored, & she was stalking us today. Then she came up with this ridicules idea of a dance for this weekend."

Suddenly, Mora lit up like a flame. "Jeanie Styles is bored, right?"

"Um, yeah? She planned a dance this weekend." Akira said, bobbing her head.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, YES!" Mora jumped around giddily, her mask slipping off. "I know what'll happen- OH YES!"

"Mora, when you talk like that it makes me think that somehow, somewhere, someone is fucking you right now." Akira said, eyeing her roommate before sliding away.

"It doesn't MATTER!"

"Mora, your giddiness is annoying."

"Oh god, you know I love you, right?" Mora asked, tackling her poor victim before leaving with a slam on the door.

"What the hell. . .?" Akira sighed again, smiling slightly. "I love seeing her act like an idiot."

On the other side of the door, Mora grinned into her phone. "Okay, get your curler & pass it on. The bash on Saturday is more than what meets the eye- or better yet, what meets the eye will be more than expected!"

* * *

**_I made Mora say something a little cryptic, as I like the notion! Promise that the next chapter will be longer & *hinthint* fluffy~_**

**_I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_P.S.- I noticed Hikiri fangirl squealed, fainted, then died. I'm glad I could've had that effect on people, but try not to die, unless you don't want to know what happens next. (^_0) teeheehee~ More fangirl-ism to come, I hope!_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**TT_TT SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Or at least what I feel as late. I was suposed to post this during the weekend but IRL, I didn't have that time. Then, yesterday & most of today, the internat REFUSED to work, & I had the chappie done for a while. So, please forgive me! Enjoy this filler chapter. . . . . . . .**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Prep Time, Prep Time!

Haruka let herself be escorted to Gigi & Akira's dorm. The smile on her face had refused to slide off, but she didn't mind. She was excited! The girls & her had really hit it off the other day & now, they were going to do something _drastic_.

"_Haruka-Chan!" Gigi had shouted giddily through the phone. "We wanted to ask for your help."_

"_What's wrong?" Haruka had asked bewildered._

"_Okay, so this Saturday, our school is having a dance. Akira doesn't want to go but she has to go- because we have something special planed for her. We think she & Shou have a thing for each other. We're going to get her all pretty while our guys will get Shou here. Will you help?"_

"_Yes!" Haruka replied without hesitation. Despite the way Haruka acted, there was a small, dormant piece of her that was extremely devious. It jumped around with a smirk- 'Oh, Haruka, it seems like so much FUN! Let's!' it said, & Haruka obeyed._

"God, this'll be fun." Ichigo commented idly.

~Mean While~

Akira's wet hair clung to her back as she tried tying it up in a ponytail. She had long, impossibly similar to Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka, hair. She had never found it bothersome, since if she just put it up it wouldn't be a task. Pulling her gold irises from the mirror, she opened the door to her dorm, walking out. She didn't last too long before Mora & Miki appeared out of what looked like a bush.

"Why the hell is there a _bush_ inside the _building_?!" Akira yelped as the whisked her off to the Acting Department.

"It's from the Prop Room." Miki said, completely chilled out as if she kidnapped people every day. Oh, wait, she basically does. . . (A/N: Back-story about this later, I promise!)

"You do know if you ask me, I'd gladly walk?"

"Mm, no you wouldn't." Mora responded, her stoic mask never slipping.

"How the names of the nine circles of hell do you guys runs so fast?!" Akira asked as they entered the Acting Department. The Singing Department was on the far end of school & the Acting was in the center.

"Well, you're not exactly heavy, you know." Miki mutter. "You need to fatten up."

Akira's cheeks reddened. "You do know I eat at least eight times a day, right?"

"You do?"

"She does." Mora nodded as they tossed Akira into a chair. "I'll be leaving now."

Just then the missing girls appeared, Cheshire grins on their faces. "Take good care of our Hime, girls!"

Mora winked at Akira quickly before leaving.

"DON'T LEAVE ME PSHCHO-PATHS!" Akira shouted. "I HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN LUNCH YET!"

"Who wants to go get Akira pizza before she back hands someone?" Hikari asked.

~With Mora~

"No, silver won't work." Mora muttered, frowning at the expanse closet. "Why does she even have this?"

"Mora, how the hell did you get here?" Mrs. Ichinose asked, watching from the doorway of Akira's room. "Not that I don't mind having you around but really."

"Window."

"I should really lock that."

"You should- a-ha!"

"What?"

"Perfect! It's short, but not too short & the colours are perfect! I love Akira's closet- what about you, Mrs. Ichinose?"

Mrs. Ichinose smiled. "I still wonder why my daughter's closet reminds me of Narnia, Mora."

"Because it's fantastic!" Mora said as if it were obvious.

Mrs. Ichinose rolled her eyes. "Hurry up & park your car somewhere else before it gets towed, Mora."

Mora flushed. "Oh right, it's a no-parking zone. . ."

Mora raced out with a quick goodbye, slamming the living room door. "Sometimes I wonder how such a normal girl like Mora ended up being friends with Akira. . ." Mrs. Ichinose asked herself, before returning to her office. "I guess I'll never know."

~Time Skip~

"Mora- DO NOT PUT THAT NEAR ME!" Akira hissed as Mora grabbed a small chunk of Akira's & started to curl it.

"Too bad." She said as the five other girls joined.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" She whined.

"Because." Hikari said.

Akira puffed her cheeks up cutely. "It won't stay curled you know." _Sh-sh-shink!_ "Are you putting hairspray on my hair?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

Akira grumbled before leaning into the chair. "Well, screw you. Why don't you just doll me up, too?"

"Oh, that'll come later." Mora threatened.

Akira sank a little in her chair. Hell. . .

* * *

**_I'm currently being emo about how this chappie isn't at it's best. Eventually, I'll fix it. Just not now._**

**_Hikiri- Shou is his given name & Syo is his stage name._**

**_Lately, I've been feeling kinda guilty for not responding to the reviews that I've been getting. It's not that I don't love all of you, I'm just not the type to respond unless you have a question! So if anything, ASK ME BILLIONS OF QUESTIONS. Affiliated with the story or not._**

**_~Muaa._**

**_P.S.- (^_^) Have a happy day!_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**HI! So? Quick update, riiiiiight? LOVE ME! I had nothing to do yesterday so I finished this chapter up!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri, 'Annie Get Your Gun', nor the song Anything You Can Do.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 10- When the Grand Plan Fell Apart

Akira let Gigi drag the brush across her cheeks as Ichigo & Miki sprayed an overload of hairspray on her now-curly hair. Opening an eye she peered curiously at the blue eyed girl.

"Who taught you how to do makeup?" Akira asked curiously. Gigi had always done the makeup for all six of them.

She froze for a moment. "M-Michiko-Sama. . ."

Akira sighed, tiredly looking at Gigi. "What would you guys be without good ole' mum?"

"We'd be such awful people." Gigi giggled, feeling the tense atmosphere lighten up.

Closing her eyes again, Akira hummed idly, a song from a cartoon she had watched stuck in her head. It was a song from Adventure Time called "I'm Just Your Problem" sung by Marceline the Vampire Queen. God, Akira _loved_ that title to bits & pieces!

"Sorry I don't treat you like a Goddess

Is that what you want me to do?" Miki sang, grinning.

Ah, the benefits of kidnapping Akira & locking her in her own closet just to hack into the older girl's computer. _**(A/N: Told you I'd explain!)**_ Miki had managed to expose Akira's love of childish cartoons such as Adventure Time & Teen Titans, which no one thought was weird except her. "You grew up with BOTDF & Andy Six- I expect you not to know these things" Akira had said after knocking down the door of her closet.

"Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect

Like all your little loyal subjects do." Gigi sang, continuing on with her brush.

"Sorry I'm not made of sugar

Am I not sweet enough for you?" Ichigo asked, feigning hurt.

"Is that why you try to avoid me?" another voice asked from the door way. "That must be such an inconvenience to you." Hikari ran up next to Akira's chair.

"Well," they sang together. "I'm just your problem."

"Yup, you are just my problem." Mora said ruining the moment. "Time to put you in the dress!"

"You do know, even if I do let you do this, I won't go, right?" Akira asked, getting up from the chair & taking the navy dress from Mora's arm.

"You will go!"

"I will not. N-O-T." she said as the final word, going into the next room.

~Time Skip~

Akira growled deep in her throat. "Why would you do that!" she shouted haughtily at Miki's frozen form. She was completely dressed now. She had on a navy dress that reached her knees with a ruffled skirt & a gold sash. Her makeup was done in the same colour-scheme & she was wearing blue pumps that looked like she had stepped in a puddle of liquid gold, splattered all over the bottom.

"I-I just wanted you to go. . ." Miki mumbled, struggling to grip onto the right words.

"BUT YOU DON'T MAKE A _PROMISE_ UNDER MY NAME! ESPECIALLY ONE I _CAN'T_ KEEP!"

Miki flinched away from Akira's wrath. She knew, not even looking around her, no one was going to help her. She had known it was wrong- Akira had a tick with promises. She hated having to break them, as rarely as that happened, & she especially hated when she couldn't complete them. Maybe Miki had gone too far? She usually got away with nonsense & annoying others but _now_. . .

"Miki." Akira said sternly. "You are going back, & calling it off. Call Ren & Masato & tell them not to come, & you will apologize & tell the truth- that I didn't approve of this."

Turning around, Akira stomped off, the clack of heels trying to keep up with her desperately. Five pair of eyes looked at each other & then at the bluenette. Miki reluctantly pulled her phone out of her pocket, & clicked a few buttons.

"Hey, Ren, I'm sorry, but we had to cancel the performance." She said meekly into the phone. "Akira didn't exactly agree to perform."

~Mean While~

Akira slammed her dorm room's door open harshly. Why the hell would Miki do that? She _knew_ that Akira hated to break a promise as much as making one she couldn't keep so _why_? She seriously was contemplating tearing the damn dress off (why this dress, too?!) & just straight out taking a shower to wash all the make-up & hair spray out. Something rectangular & solid was thrown at her abruptly. She barely caught it in time before barking out a few nasty curse words.

"_What the fuck_? Who the hell is in my fucking room! A freaking-" she turned to spot Shou on her bed, watching her with interested eyes. How could she have missed him . . .?

"Well, it seems you're not in a good mood." He commented tilting his head to the side.

Akira looked down in her hand to see a Hershey's chocolate bar. "Wha. . .?" she asked. "Why are you even here?"

"I just thought you'd need something enjoyable today." He said easily, leaning on the wall.

Akira eyed him a moment. "Definitely."

Shou tapped the empty spot next to him, pulling a bag from falling off the edge of her bed. "I have more." He said, only a bit smugly.

Akira plopped next to him, opening the Air Delight bar. "Here-" she placed the bar near his mouth. "-Take a bit. I'd feel guilty if I ate first."

Shou smiled a little. '_Same old Aki-Chan, ne?_' he thought, grabbing onto Akira's wrist & taking a bite off the candy bar. She leaned against him, breaking a piece off & popping it in her mouth.

"Mm, you got better." She said, swallowing.

"In what, picking a lock or singing?"

"Singing. You still can't pick a lock better than me."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Nothing. I'm too comfortable here. Why do you have to be so fluffy, hmm, Shou-Kun~?" she asked cutely.

"I am not fluffy!" he squeaked, blushing slightly.

"Sure you aren't."

~Nakamura's POV~

I heard a loud shout. Oh geeze, that sounded like Akira yelling. . . Slowly, I crept towards where the drama was happening, unconsciously pushing my messy black hair back. Miki was talking into her phone & 8-BIT was standing there with an unknown girl, looking sad & worried. _Bang_! Okay, _that_ was Akira for sure. . .

"Who'll go check on her?" Hikari asked. "Neither Mora, nor Miki can go since they seem to be the main masterminds of this. . ."

"I think we should just let her simmer out." Ichigo said. "You guys have a base & an electric guitar in your room right?"

"Yeah." Mora responded. "I guess she'll strum a bit before ignoring all of us for a while. . ."

I cringed. Maybe I could talk her out of anger? Although, usually she'd get mad at me because I always seem to mess up. . . Well, I'll try!

Walking past the girls as if I heard nothing, I waved with a small smile before continuing. Akira's dorm door was slightly ajar when I got there & I peaked in.

"Sure you aren't." I heard Akira say.

"I'm not FLUFFY!" A male voice said back loudly.

"C'mon- you sooooo are!" there was shuffling. "And your cheeks are so _kawaii_!"

The boy groaned. "Don't poke my cheek, Akira."

"But Shou-Chan~ their so fluffy!" my blood boiled at the name. Shou? Really?!

"How about you-" but I couldn't hear what he said, because by now, I had stormed off (in silence) to the semi-formal dance. I could always treat her better than him. . . I'd never throw her away! But he. . . tossed her to the wind. But why won't she pay attention to me?

~At the Dance~

"Hey guys!" Mora said into a microphone. She was at the top of a double stair case above a crowd of students. She was here, with the rest of 8-BIT minus Akira, making up for the latter's absence. "Akira couldn't come because of some issues she had to take care of, so we're here to cover for her!"

"Yeah, so enjoy!" echoed the four other girls, who stood at the center of the stair case.

Music started to play; it was a random melody of a random song. Suddenly, as they were about to sing, the music stopped. Another track started playing & they were confused until someone else started singing.

"Anything you can do,

I can do better.

I can do anything

Better than you." That was Akira! But where? Space was made in the middle of the dance floor revealing the dressed up Akira.

"No, you can't." Shou sang, walking up to Akira, microphone in hand.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can, yes, I can!"

_**(A/N: Ima change the format here. **_**Bold alone is Shou. **_Akira is in italics. __**Both is together)**_

**Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you.**

_No, you're not._

**Yes, I am.**

_No, you're not._

**Yes, I am.**

_No, you're NOT!_

**Yes, I am. Yes, I am!**

**I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge.**

_I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow._

**I can live on bread and cheese.**

_And only on that?_

**Yes.**

_So can a rat!_

By now they had started to circle each other. Akira would wave her hand at him & turn for effect while Shou would act all cocky. Akira was singing an extremely high note, beating Shou ten-fold.

**How do you sing so high?**

_I'm a GIRL!_

**You sure?**

_Ass hole._

Shou simply laughed before continuing with the lines. Giggles erupted through the crowd like a wave.

**I can jump a hurdle.**

_I can wear a girdle._

**I can knit a sweater.**

_I can fill it better!_

**I can do most anything!**

_Can you bake a pie?_

**No.**

_Neither can I. _Akira said with a small huff.

Each word had more theatrical effect than serious singing. It was as if they were joking instead of singing- which was funny, altogether. As they finished off the song, applause was heard, full & in large volumes.

"Thanks guys, that was fun!" Akira said into the microphone. "And thanks to Syo, who was kind enough to come over & help me with this project! A round of applause for him!" claps & cat calls (yes, strait up cat calls) echoed out.

"Thanks for all the fanfare, but it's unnecessary!" Shou said, grinning & rubbing under his hat.

"Stop doing that, they'll just clap more." Akira whispered to him, covering the microphone so no one could hear.

"Oh, I know."

Akira laughed before waving a final time & exiting the hall. She bumped into a taller figure, stopping causing Shou to bump into her.

"AKI-CHAN, YOU LOOKED SO CUTE!" The woman fawned, chibi-fying.

"Ah, Jeanie-Sama, thank you." Akira said, smiling at the compliment. "Jeanie-Sama, may I ask you for a favor?"

Jeanie smiled, her dark brown eyes shining. Jeanie Styles was the schools founder & principal. She usually had her dark brown hair in a knot on the top of her head & a cute (emphasis on the cute) business suit that never seemed to make her look strict. Tonight, wearing the gray pinstripe pencil skirt, gray jacket, & white ruffled blouse, she looked as darling as ever.

"I'll call Shining for you, sweetheart. Trust me, he & I go waaay back." Jeanie said. "Go back to whatever you were doing. I'll tell him you'll be back around 10:30 & that I need Shou for something."

"Thanks Jeanie-Sama, you're the best!" Akira said happily, jumping to hug the taller, older woman.

"Thank you." Shou said, bowing slightly.

"OHMAIGOSH YOU'RE JUST TOO CUTE!" Jeanie squealed, hugging Shou & thrashing him around.

"Jeanie-Sama, be careful!" Akira shouted frantically. "You break him you buy him!"

* * *

**_Ahh, the wonders of bordem. . . Okay, if you couldn't tell by the name, Jeanie is American. So how did this chapter come out? It felt weird to write from Nakamura's POV but I managed. Oh, & this is the longest chapter so far- five pages & a half, I believe! Also, I have a question for you gais. Should I post the Halloween special as the next chappie, or a normal chapter? Tell me in a review or PM- which ever!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~Muaa_**


	12. Chapter 10-5: Extra!

**_HI! I know, it's a day late, but it's here! I love how you guys think I'd write a legit chapter. This is kinda AU-ish, because here, Akira & Shou are already together here. I think I did pretty well~! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 10.5- Extra! All Hollows Eve

Akira hummed idly, tying a string before looping it around her neck. It was a dream catcher charm necklace whose chain had been lost long ago. She had just found it in her jewelry box. Mora entered their dorm. She spotted the necklace & raised an eyebrow.

"A dream catcher?" she asked. "Don't those catch your nightmares & purify them or something?"

"Nope, just catches them." Akira responded, turning around. "How does it look?"

"Cute. What're you going to do, take a nap or something?"

"I'm not taking a nap. Why would you think that? And what is up with your lame vocabulary today?"

"Well, first off, they only save you from nightmares so I'd assume you're going to sleep & second, something, something, something, something, with a side of something."

Akira smirked easily. "Ah, but you can use them for filtering ghost!" she declared triumphantly.

"You know, 'Danny Phantom'* isn't a valid research tool."

"I know, but it doesn't matter does it? It still filters ghosts."

Mora rolled her eyes. She grabbed Akira's hand, dragging her out. "What?" Akira asked.

"We need a Halloween song, you thick idiot." Mora grumbled.

Akira laughed but tried prying her hand from Mora's grip. Today, Akira wasn't feeling too strong. Her pills had been ignored yesterday & the day before, which was taking its toll on the small girl. Stopping, Akira felt her weight shift- left, right, up, & down.

"Mo-ra." She croaked, her legs giving in as she crumpled to the floor.

"Akira!" Mora's worried voice broke through her tired haze. "I knew there was something wrong with you! I shouldn't have let you pull that all-nighter!"

Mora's strong grip was the only thing holding the weary teen now. Akira had completely given up on holding her ground. Biting her bottom lip, Akira smiled a little as Mora slinked the bluenttes arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah. . ." Akira muttered. Pulling an all-nighter while already being tired. . .

"You idiot!" Mora snapped, touching the other girls forehead. "You have a fever, you probably haven't taken your pills in a while, & you're dead tired! Fucking serious?!"

Under the thick layer of anger, Akira could see, was the deeper worry. Mora took responsibility of Akira, even as children, & Akira was glad.

"Baka-" Akira said, tapping Mora's forehead with her knuckles, smiling. "-Did you expect anything else from me?"

Mora gazed worried gaze intensified. "You look like-" but her statement fell short as Akira's head rested on her shoulder gently, her weight increasing. "- you're gonna pass out."

~Short Time Skip~

Akira shot up. Immediately, she recognized the gold-&-silver coloured walls of her room, but something was . . . off. The colours . . . they seemed . . . duller? Was that it? Shaking her head lightly, a snicker foreign to her ears floated across the room. She quickly looked over to see Mora with. . . Cat ears? What the hell! A violet tail swished behind the seated figure that looked so similar to her best friend. She looked up & instead of the usual navy irises, black- WERE THOSE BUTTONS?! The cat thing didn't seem to have noted her presence though.

"Coraline . . . ?" Akira mumbled, raising her eyebrow. "That is so last year."

Mora hissed, her reaction jumping. "You woke me up."

"From sleeping in a sitting position . . .?"

"Shudap."

Akira nodded. "Well, Coraline-Mora-cat-thing, I'll be going."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Faerie."

"What? Why!"

"Only the fact that I've claimed you is keeping others away." She said nonchalantly. "If Mora didn't have such a stinkin' bond with you, you'd be dead."

"Well, I can hold my own." Akira said with a curt nod of the head. Catty (what Akira decided to call her) filed her sharp nails quietly. Wait, where did the nail file come from?

"Does anything I say register? I'm saving your life here, Tinker Belle."

"I am NOT Tinker Belle & again, I'll be fine. If you knew anything, you'd know I took years of Martial Arts, & forced Mora into Acrobatics & Gymnastics with me." Akira stood.

"So athletic for such a sickly girl." Catty chided. "Why won't you just accept you're weak?"

Akira huffed before pushing her foot against Catty's shoulder with ease. Her heeled boot dug into Catty's shoulder, & the thing hissed again, but in pain. "Listen here, you half-assed bitch." Akira said darkly. "I am not weak. If I can deal with this life of mine, I'm strong enough. You're not a good person to judge me, halfa."

"You- you can't just go out." Catty growled. "If you do, your death is on you. I wash my hands."

Pushing off, Akira walked out of the dorm, leaving Catty rubbing her now sore arm. Stopping a moment, she grinned.

"So I'm a 'Tinker Bell'?" she asked softly "A Faerie." Puffing her cheeks up, she remembered something. '_A Faerie needs awakening from another Faerie._'

"Ah crap." She mumbled, slamming the door behind her. "Might as well be killed."

"Ahahahahaha!" a laugh blared.

"First thing I see is a witch, how cliché . . ."

"HEY! Shudap!" a witch-Miki said, flying in a broom into Akira's vision. She had on a black & light blue witches dress, looking more like a good witch than a bad one.

"What is up with the 'shudap' here?" she asked, raising her hands in disbelief. "FREAKEN' GRAMMAR!"

"Geeze, cool it." Miki huffed.

"Where's your hat?"

"What hat?"

"The pointy hat most witches wear. You must know." Akira said exasperated. Sometimes, when she talked to Miki, it tired her out. "It's a classic, Miki!"

Miki beat Akira with her broom. "Hey- ow- what the- OUCH! - MIKI!"

"You idiot! They took my hat!" Miki cried out, her eyes watering.

"STOP BEATING MY YOU FLIPPING IDIOT!"

"Eh? Oh, sorry. It's a reflex." Miki said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Why you little-" Akira gripped around Miki's throat.

"Wah!" Miki jumped back. "If you get my hat from the evil Jeanie, I'll give you money!"

"You will?"

"Uh, sure? A hundred bucks?"

Akira's face went hard. "If I don't get that money, my foot will go so far up your ass, they won't be able to remove my shoe from your colon, got it?"

Miki paled. "Okay."

"Alright, bye! I'll be going now!" Akira said, bright faced once again before continuing down the hall. Wait, she was in school?

"So . . . Scary. . ." Miki whispered, retreating into an Emo Corner._** (A/N: HAHA! Thank you Tamaki Suoh!)**_

A little white light floated above Miki & across to Akira. It had small wings that were slightly pinkish that barely made a beat. "Wha-?"

The little light seemed to brighten at Akira's recognition of it. _'I'm a Royal Familiar sent here by Jeanie.'_It said in a familiar voice Akira couldn't quite pick out.

"Alright. . .?"

'_I'm supposed to help you._'

"Please tell me you can transform."

'_I can!_' it huffed.

~Mean While~

The wolf-girl stalked her prey intently. It was a Faerie girl with long navy hair. She had just walked by but stopped, & started talking to herself it seemed

"Boo."

"AAHH!" Gigi screamed, falling on her butt, her dog ears twitching with the loud noise. "H-Hikari. . ."

The vampire smirked, her fangs gleaming. She put her hand out to help the other girl up when- "FUCK YEAH, TWILIGHT BI-ATCHES!" came from right next to them.

"HOLY SHIT!" both girls shouted. Hikari tripped over herself, bringing Gigi down again.

Akira doubled over, laughing. There had been a hole in the wall (really, 'WTF?' moment.) & two figures. Deciding that some fun would ensue, she snuck next to the wall only to see a werewolf & a vampire.

"Oh god!" she choked out. "YES!"

"TWIGHLIGHT MY ASS!" Gigi barked (_**A/N: Eh? Eh? Word play!**_) with disgust. "I hate those movies."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "She's the Adventurer! We need to give her items."

"Oh, yeah. Here" Gigi tossed Akira a flute. "Wood land magic activates with different melodies played."

"And here- have a sword." Hikari added, giving Akira a sword by its hilt.

"Where'd you keep this thing, in your pocket?" Akira asked, looping it her belt loop.

"Don't doubt me." Hikari growled, flicking Akira's face.

By now, Hikari had stood up while Gigi was sitting comfortably on the floor, tail wagging. Akira rubbed the now-sore spot on her face, mumbling incoherent bullshit. Suddenly, a little snicker filtered in Akira's ears & no one else, apparently. Noting her alarm, the other two girls looked up.

"What?" Hikari asked, watching as Akira's head whipped side to side.

"Did you just hear-"

"WAH-! CRAP!" Hikari shouted as snakes coiled around her from the ground up.

"Hikari!" Gigi cried out. She jumped on the vampire, as a black wolf, biting the snakes off. They would turn into puffs of smoke in the dog's mouth, though.

'_A fear of snakes._' Akira's familiar said. '_Play a song on the flute. It'll take you were ever you want._'

"O-okay."

Placing the instrument near her lips she blew a note. And then another, & then another. A slow, lonesome, yet beautiful melody came soon. Closing her eyes, Akira let her fingers drift across the holes. The scene shifted from the school to circle with grass growing in it. The sides were covered by old runes of an underground home while an older-than-old tree grew in the center, its branches gnarled & mangled. A grave sat in front of the tree, facing the teen.

Akira's Familiar glided over at the grave. Where was she taking them? It didn't seem familiar to him, but it probably was for Akira. The music came to a soft stop.

"Why are we here?" Akira asked aloud. "I was aiming for the mansion."

Akira noted a figure crouched in front of the tomb stone. He had blonde hair covered by a hat. "Shou?"

"Hmm?" he turned, his azure eyes locking onto Akira's own gold irises. God, those eyes always got a rise out of her. . . "What happened? You were doing well."

"It's- it's just that- I don't know." She stuttered. Akira had been caught off guard by Shou's appearance.

Shou frowned. "Well, I remember most of the notes you played. What was the song called?"

"Lacie. . . From Pandora Hearts." Slowly, Akira placed a hand where her heart was before grinning. "You said you were a Familiar right? Not a Chain?"

Shou huffed, breath escaping his lips. "I'm not a Chain. And really, you should stop reading that."

"But it's so _interesting_!"

"And what about everything else? Like that dream catcher of yours?"

Akira froze. There was something hidden in his words. Frowning, she walked up to him. "I do pay attention to you, I really do. Music is just my way out." She said, tilting his chin towards her. "I pay too much attention to you, Shou. I waste hours of my day just thinking about how you effect me."

"You should probably show that more, then."

"I'd inflate your ego."

"Not that!" he said quickly, standing up & pulling away from Akira's touch. "What you think! Damn & I thought Miki was slow."

Akira huffed. "C'mon if it's Jeanie-Sama we're looking for, she'll be in the garden, where they found Gil."

Shou flinched as Akira walked towards the ruins. Maybe he shouldn't have said that? She had suddenly but a hard shell between the two.

"Akira!"

"HURRY THE FUCK UP."

Shou squeaked, chasing the girl quickly. "Wait, wait!"

"What?" she asked, turning quickly.

"Here, to activate whatever little real-life knowledge you know about handling a sword."

Shou kissed her cheek carefully. Her heard Akira sigh. "I never learned sword play all that well, so it won't help, but maybe. . ."

Shou looked at her curiously. Suddenly, Akira crashed her lips onto his, causing the boy to blush crazily. Licking her lip like an idiot, she smiled.

"If memory serves, I know how to wield a sword now." Akira said, grinning. But it faltered. "Wait, wait, wait, isn't this a woodland magic flute?"

Shou rolled his eyes. "You're dreaming, _baka_ so you can do what you like."

"Really? Well, if that's it. . ."

~Ten Minutes Later~

"What the hell?" Jeanie asked, looking around. She was in the form of a ghost, but aside from being intangible, she looked pretty much the same. The room she had been chilling (because ghost chill) out at was covered in . . . Dream Catchers? Something cold & round made contact with her face.

Akira threw her dream catcher necklace at Jeanie, hitting her straight in the face. "YEASH!"

"Nice shot." Shou commented, watching Jeanie get sucked into the necklace.

"I knew ghost could be filtered by Dream Catchers." Akira mumbled determinedly, ignoring Shou's complement.

Shou's eye twitched visibly.

"You little-"

Akira jolted awake, sitting up suddenly. "Damn, I forgot Witch Miki's hat. . ."

"What?" Looking up at the end of her bed, Shou was sitting there, watching her.

"Whack-O dream. Nothing much."

"Alright then, how are you?"

Akira frowned. "Stiff. And sore. But mostly stiff."

Shou laughed, taking one of Akira's hands & pulling her to his chest. Squeaking, Akira let herself be lead.

"I love you." She said. "A lot. I think about you all the time, while you're away & when you're here, you're everything on my mind." Shou froze a little. He definitely wasn't expecting _this_, but it was welcomed. "And I may not show it all that much because I'm such a nervous wreck all the time with everything that's happened. But that's only because everything fights for attention. You're always at the top, winning my thoughts over."

Shou pulled Akira in giving her a tender kiss on the lips before smiling. "It's alright. It's kind of cute to see you so jumpy sometimes. It's also quite nice to find you staring at me the other times."

Akira gently slapped the boy's shoulder before leaning into his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

'_I'm so glad it's still going.' _she thought. '_Just for me._'

* * *

**_* In an episode of Danny Phantom, he gets split by a type of dream catcher. Go look it up!_**

**_Okay, so I REALLY liked writing this chapter cause it was so weird & wonky. I especially like the fluffy ending. How about telling me what you think about the ending? Too fluffy or just right? *winkwinknudgenudgehinthint*_**

**_I hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~Muaa_**


	13. Chapter 11

_**Hi gais. -_-" Late I know. But there's an important message at the end. BTW, I know that this isn't the best I could do, but really, you'll understand once you finish. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 11-

Akira licked the back of her wrist hurriedly, anger boiling in her eyes. She had an _awful_ night when Shou was here. The once-smooth skin was starting to get warm with the constant stroke of her tongue. Her mood had been fine until Nakamura had found them & intervened their chat with Jeanie- after she had let go. Jeanie had told Nakamura a bunch of things about behavior & what not before letting him go before leaving herself.

She then led Shou around the school. It was all fun & games first until . . . She didn't even want to think about it. I just hurt too much. Akira had refused to talk to anyone when she returned to her dorm. Not even thinking, she had taken a bag full of different items & walked right out of her shared room. Mora had tried to stop her but with a few swift words, the bluenette had won. Now, she was sitting in the center of a Rose Maze Jeanie had insisted she needed at the beginning of Akira's first year. It was fully grown & beautiful in the full moons light, but she couldn't be more ignorant of it. Currently, all that she felt was the cool bench under her & the overwhelming desire to continue to hurt herself.

The taste of copper stopped filling her mouth & she knew she'd stop bleeding. Her hand had red streaks down them & the grass at her feet had a slight crimson dye.

'_It doesn't seem to hurt anymore._' She thought dryly. '_Maybe I shouldn't have been such an emotional wreck as a teenager._'

Sighing she knew another tactic that might work for her goal of pain. Standing, she walked over to one of the mazes walls. Plucking off a rose, the thorns stuck into her skin. Akira flinched at the contact- goal achieved.

"Damn, I'll have so many scars in the morning." She said aloud, without a fear in the world of someone hearing her. It was 2:37 A.M. Who would be out there?

Slowly, she walked back to where her bag was, turning the rose in her hand, letting the pricks draw blood. She pulled the petals off.

"Love is a lie, isn't it?" she asked thin air. "One says they love you but leave. Your family must love you, & sometimes they don't. Friends come & go, & they often don't help. But, really, who am I, a pitiful girl whose felt it all yet said nothing, to say any of this?"

Dropping the now bare rose, she took her not- bloody hand & dipped it into the bag, pulling out a gauze wrap. Smirking, her attitude was suddenly cocky.

"Wow, I'm such a _genius_, bringing gauze & my gloves. No-one will ever know, I guess." Venom laced her words as she started to wrap her hand.

A rustle behind her warned her of the presence of another. Turning her head, green locked onto gold.

"I didn't expect this from you." It said softly.

~Time Skip~

Mora ran frantically to each practice room she could find. Where was she?! Akira hadn't come back last night & she was worried. The night had dragged on, her staying awake (or at least trying to), waiting for her navy haired friend. She ended up dozing off around three A.M. anyway.

"Mora!" a voice called out. "Mora, slow down!" it was Gigi.

Mora continued to race ahead. If anything, she'd be in the 8-BIT set, right? Footsteps pounded behind the purple haired girl. Two pair of arms grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Mora, what's wrong with you?!" Hikari asked on her left. She could see how nervous Mora was- her hair was blown back & messy from running, her eyes had a frail determination, & she was _shaking_, of all things. "Where's Akira?"

"I don't know!" Mora snapped. "I've been looking for her. I was about to go to the set."

"Wait, what do you mean you don't know where she is?" Miki asked, stepping up.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

Silence enveloped the group as they all thought the worst. "We have to find her."

"If you're looking for Akira, you could've just called, you know." Ichigo murmured quietly. "She never- ever leaves anywhere without her phone."

"She rejected my calls."

"Okay, what the hell are we doing just standing here?" Gigi asked. "Let's get going!"

"Going where?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Jeanie!" Ichigo said, radiating hope. "Have you seen Akira?"

"Oh, Akira? Why yes, just now. She was working with the foreign exchange student, Eric San- San- I can't pronounce his last name." she mumbled the last part darkly.

"Where is she?" Mora asked.

"In the third recording room- you know, the one closest to the rose maze?"

"Thanks!" And Mora was off.

"That girl. . ." Miki muttered, making chase.

~Mean While~

Akira laughed lightheartedly at the boy on the other side of the glass. He grinned back at her, pushing black strands back.

"C'mon, please sing with me?" She asked, with big puppy eyes.

"No."

"You cannot be in a singing course & not sing! Please, Eric?"

Eric sighed. ". . . Fine. I'll sing with you."

Akira jumped. "Yes!"

Eric walked into the sound-booth (**A/N: That's what it's called right?). **Taking a pair of earphones along, he positioned himself next to Akira, plugging it in.

"What would you like to sing?" he asked, eyeing the shorter girl.

She grinned, something befitting of her. "Magnet!"

"Mm, no."

"If not, I'll be forced to play Pocky with you." She said, looking away while twirling her hair around her finger.

Eric shuddered. "Magnet it is."

Laughing, she got near the microphone before saying "For the sake of this song, I'll be Miku."

"Does it truly matter? It's not even going to be recorded."

"Oh well." Akira shrugged. Clearing her throat she was about to start when the door slammed open.

_Like a flame-_

"Akira!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

Eric's lips quirked upwards a little. '_She knows here meme, I guess._' He thought.

Mora tackled Akira in a hug. Akira's demeanor got cold instantly.

"This can't be a reason. . ." he mumbled.

"With friends like this, who would?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. She petted her best friends hair. "I'm still quite pissed."

"Just shut up! You had me worried sick!"

"And? Mora, you know better than everyone, that I take care of myself, even when it seems I don't. When I don't take my pills I don't exert myself. When I do, I'm still careful. Geeze, I'm not a child who needs to be taken care of."

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Mora asked automatically, tugging at Akira's hands.

Akira froze for a second. '_Ah, shit._'

* * *

_**So, the truth, since I've never been one to beat around the bush: I think this story is hitting hiatus. I've really lost my muse & I guess my motivation (reviews) hasn't really helped out. So, leave a review either telling me how to get out of this writers block/hiatus smack I've gone into or a reason(s) why I should continue, because I'm starting to doubt both myself & my writing.**_

_**Alright then, I truly, truly, hope you've enjoyed 'Sweet & Sour' so far. Hopefully, you'll be able to enjoy another chapter, if & when I get out of my problems.**_

_**~Love, Kiri-Kay**_


	14. This is Chapter 12, right?

**_Hi gais. OwO Looky looky- I kinda got my groove back! I'm happy! But apparently, my brain is currently rigged for more bothersome, 'why-would-you-ruin-this-persons-non-existant-life?' stuff. Hehe. . . *sweatdrop* Now, I might be updating slowly, because I'm not completely on my high horse yet. Okay, well, ENJOY!_**

* * *

Chapter I-Forgot-What-Chappie-We're-On!-

Akira sighed, letting the five girls drag her. After saying that she looked, quote on quote, "fucking smexy" with the gloves on, which seemed like an adequate answer, Mora practically threw Akira over her shoulder king the girl out. She had apologized to the blonde, promising to finish recording tomorrow.

"Oh!" she said suddenly, smiling. "Starish is visiting today. I have to sing 'Magnet' with Shou. It was the top request on the last video."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?!" Miki asked frantically, causing everyone to stop.

"I did." Akira huffed. "Before my shower around a week ago- when you dressed me up? I told Mora."

Mora froze. Ah shit, she'd forgotten to tell them!

"Mora." Hikari said slowly, her eyes riding out flames.

"Eh-he-he. . ."

"So, I'll go meet 'em, while you five get ready?" Akira asked.

But the girls had already rushed off. "Geeze," Akira huffed gently. "Good thing they have me around."

Akira started her trek towards the front gate of the school, fixing her gloves & hat. Or, well, Shou's hat.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"Onii-Chan!" Akira tackled her brother from behind. "How's it going?"

"Akira!" Tokiya said annoyed, turning in his twin's arms. "Could you not do that?"

"Nope."

Tokiya rolled his eyes, hugging the shorter girl back. He knew that that was the answer he was getting, but it was worth a shot, at least. Akira pulled back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hi, guys. How's it going?"

Tokiya eyed his sister suspiciously. "Your gloves." He said, pointing at them. "You haven't worn them in two years. What brought them up now?"

Akira couldn't lie to her brother, but she'd always try. "What? I like them- they look cute!"

"Uhm, sorry, but no they don't." The stare down was pointless, because Tokiya won. "We'll talk about it later."

"Uh, is there something I'm missing, or did you guys see that as well?" Natsuski asked quietly.

"We're missing something." Otoya responded.

Akira's cellphone rang loudly, 'Romeo & Cinderella' blasting out. "Excuse me!" she said politely before picking it up. "What's up?"

Silence & then- "Uhm, Kaoru, cool your shit. He's right here. No- no- just because someone left their phone is no reason to worry. J-just- calm down!"

Akira tossed her phone hurriedly at Shou who caught it. "It's- uh- Kaoru."

Shou raised an eye brow but pressed the phone to his ear none the less. "Hello?"

"SHOU! Do you know how worried I was? I tried calling you only to see you left your phone here yesterday! I had to see if Aki-Chan knew where you were!"

"Geeze, what happened? For you to be desperate enough to call _her_ of all people."

"Hey, hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Akira asked heatedly.

"You are my ex after all. I shouldn't be talking to you at all." Shou flinched as Akira gawked at him. "Okay, that didn't come out right- Kaoru, please stop yelling none-sense."

"I can kind tell, sweetheart. When you deal with someone like yourself, it's easy to read right through ya." Akira responded.

"Wait, what's _THAT_ supposed to mean?"

Akira placed a finger against Shou's chest. "You know it. You know it very well, because you can read me exactly the same, Shou."

"Oh gosh, what did I do?" Kaoru asked from the other side of the line. A loud click was heard. "And he hung up!"

"Look, Akira, I didn't mean what I said! It was a spur-of-the-moment thing! I swear, I thought that- you know- that. . ." Shou was at a loss of words while Starish stood & gaped (minus Tokiya, who knew from the start).

"Wait! You two dated at one time?" Ren asked.

"Two years ago." They responded automatically.

"Since middle school until before High School." Akira said as if it were completely natural to say that, although her fingers were burning with the desire to grab a sharp razor &-

Shou flicked her forehead. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Do what!"

"Akira, seriously?" Tokiya asked. "Your _gloves_!"

Akira sighed defeated. "What about my gloves?!" she snapped.

"Their rolling down." Shou pointed out & with a glance, pulled them up.

"THIS IS AN 'A-B' CONVERSATION, 'C' YOUR WAY OUT OF IT!" She yelled at her ex.

Shou grumbled unintelligibly before turning Akira towards him. "CALM DOWN! What's wrong with you today?!"

"Everything!" she said, slapping the boy's hands away from her shoulders, although she craved for that touch so dearly. "I've been messing up on notes all WEEK! I'm lucky that there's not a project in sight! I haven't been asked to sing, either! I can't function properly anymore! And you know what- it's your fault with your stupid request! I would've said yes any other day- really- but I'm an Ichinose. I can't give in until I'm done screwing. You. Over!"

Her phone rang again. She picked it up & with a yell, she answered. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, KAORU!?"

"YOUR MOM & MY MOM HAD A FIGHT & NOW THEIR IN THE HOSPITAL!" he yelled fearfully. Akira's gut twisted violently & she felt bile rise in her throat.

"What?" she asked meekly, everything about her changing. The fire was now gone, in its place, leaving a shell.

"Our mothers had a . . . fight. It was bad. As in it was physical. And they're in the hospital. Only minor injuries but they're there."

"That's. . ." she mumbled helplessly. "But she had promised me that she wouldn't. . ."

Kaoru sounded sympathetic. "My mom too, but they found each other. I don't think they could help it."

"S-Shou, your mother is-" but she couldn't say it. The old hag had promised! Passing the phone to Shou, Kaoru repeated the situation, telling him where they two women were.

"Tokiya." Akira said quietly. "Mom went all out again. She's in the hospital."

Tokiya blinked in surprise. A flurry off footsteps echoed down the hallway as the other girls joined the group.

"Hi, sorry we're-" Gigi stopped, taking in the scene. A pale Akira, a worried Shou & Tokiya, & a confused group of boys- what happened here?

"Akira. . ." Mora asked slowly.

"Do a Kokoro-Kiseki group song without me. I have to go." She said, letting Tokiya & Shou take her away slowly. "Sorry, guys. Have fun." She threw out a shining yet weak smile before turning a corner.

"What happened?" Gigi asked her voice low.

"I'm not sure but I think I know what's up." Natsuski said slowly. "I remember, back in middle school, Shou had a girlfriend who went to another school. She was dear to him, apparently, because he was constantly thinking of her- you could tell. One day, I had gone over to his house & he seemed so depressed for some reason. He'd never tell me, although we were close. And then, like that, a new girl transferred into our school. She tried so desperately to get Shou to pay attention to her, & she was beyond pretty. Shou would always just brush her off with a cold expression, as if her attempts were made for pity.

"From that point on, he rarely dated, & if anything, acted indifferent to any confessions he got, claiming he wasn't looking for anyone at the moment. But his reaction every time a girl came towards him-" Natsuski shook his head. "It was almost venomous. He was never this popular & I think that girl- I'm assuming it was Akira- had spilled to someone."

"NO!" Mora shouted suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. "Akira never told a soul- she only told me a few months ago! The thing was. . ." Mora sighed, tilting her head back. "There was this girl called Kinu in our school that really had it out for Akira & . . ."

~With Our Lovely Twins & Our Blonde. . . Well, Our Blonde~

Akira was sitting inside the car she had requested from Jeanie. She had explained- albeit slowly since she keep tripping over her words- the situation to Jeanie, begging her for one of the Academy's personal cars. Jeanie's sister, Rebecca, was sitting in the front, driving, while both her brother & her ex sat next to her in the back. Rebecca's cloudy gray eyes would look into the rear-view mirror to check on them every few minutes.

"Tokiya. . ." Shou said slowly. "What happened with Akira?"

Tokiya sighed, eyeing his sister seated obediently like a porcelain with a blank look on her face.

"I won't be fooled by this Akira, trust me." Shou continued. "She's just waiting for her chance."

"She had made our mother promise not to fight with your family any more. And our mother hadn't broken it for a long time. Akira started gaining trust in her. But around a month ago, she did _something_ ticking Akira off, & one of the ways to get back on her good side is to keep your promises. Now, she broke it." Tokiya shook his head sadly. "And I thought she had learned."

Shou huffed, jumping slightly when he felt Akira's hand on his own. And despite the mood Tokiya had just given off, the blunette was smirking. His eye shone strangely & he seemed a bit . . . happy at his sister's move.

"I'm sorry about our mother's behavior, Shou." She said softly, a dazzling yet frail smile adorning her features. "I'll see to it that she won't do that again."

Akira then sat back but didn't let go of Shou's hand. Not at all.

* * *

**_Heh, whadya think? Not the best way to come back, but I'm here, at least! I add Rebecca Styles because I was missing her lately, so I hope you don't mind!_**

**_Fuu Sen: First off, I don't have a real life, I'm an internet nerd (lolwut?), second shut up, have you ever had to put a story on hold, believing you might have to give it away? To me, it felt like a faliure because I couldn't finish this. I felt like an idiot because I was stopping my first story in it's tracks. Third, nice joke, it made me laugh (albeit at myself). I'll be using it ^_^_**

**_Alright, reviews are love! Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~Muaa_**


	15. Chapter 13

_**Hi gais~ I know, this is late. But, some important things-**_

_**1. I'll only update once a week now (except for Extras! because the ideas usually come in the middle of a week). No more pampering~**_

_**2. I wanted you gais to know that Sweet & Sour will probably end soon. Maybe in. . . 5 chapters? Yeah, probably.**_

_**3. That'll be at the end~ So read!**_

_**Enjoy, yet again, this insanely short filler chapter~**_

* * *

Chapter, I Believe, 13-

Kaoru was standing at the Hospital's entrance, a worried expression taking over his face. He watched as the three other teens piled out of a white car, approaching him.

"Shou, don't talk to your mom." Akira said suddenly. "You'll go overboard & have a fricken' heart attack."

Shou rolled his eyes, lifting his now-empty hands as if he were caught. "Yeah, yeah, I don't need it from you too."

Tokiya chuckled despite himself, mussing up Akira's hair. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two act like a married couple."

Akira laughed while Shou's cheeks dusted themselves with a light pink.

~Mean While~

What was left of the two groups sat together on the stage in 8-BIT's studio. Mora sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I must tell you now- from the moment I knew the girl, she had this impossible tick with promises. She always kept hers, & bitched horribly at the people who didn't. And she still has it. I'm not too sure why Akira has such a strange compulsion to go head-over-heels mad at you when promises are broken, but I'm sure it won't go away soon."

Mora eyed the group, not missing Natsuski's strange look. "What?"

"A 'tick' with promises?" he repeated. '_Well, that sure as hell sounds like the girl Shou mentioned.' _Satsuski mumbled in the back of Natsuski's mind. He fell silent with a thoughtful expression.

"Okay, well onwards & off wards. Kinu was one of those 'popular' girls in school. She was very 'hot' & had boobs the size of Mt. Rushmore-"

"Mt. Rushmore?" Gigi asked. "Mora, we're in Japan, not America!"

"You've been spending too much time with Becca." Miki chimed in.

"Would you shut up & let me finish?" Mora snapped, silencing the two. "Alright. She was a blonde bomb-shell. And was a total slut. But that's beside the point. Anyway, Akira has a natural . . . aura of sweetness & sympathy, ne? Most people went to talk out their problems with her, not the councilor or a teacher because, let's all be honest- they don't help a flying fuck. This started getting her attention. Lots. Teachers would even ask her for help & advice! Kinu had lost her place in everyone's hearts.

"But the little *silk bug wouldn't give up her title as queen to Akira- not like she wanted it anyway. Akira hadn't really- _really, truthfully_- cared about anyone's problems. She only did it because she was raised that way. Care for others for the kick of it." Mora shrugged, quickly saying- "Her mom is a messed up chick."

"That I can tell." Natsuski mumbled. "Shou told me that she was- quote on quote- a 'total nut job'."

"Yeah, she is. But she's not legally insane." Hikari said idly, twirling a strand of crimson between her fingertips. "She acts fairly normal until Akira starts ignoring her or snaps at one of us."

"Yeah, yeah!" Gigi said. "Remember when we got in a fight- me & Aki- in the mall?"

Ichigo shuddered. "Horrible."

Mora laughed. "Akira had confessed to me she had a crush on someone. . ."

~Flash Back~

"_Ne, ne, 'fess up, Akira!" Mora yelled, hitting a high pitch. "You've dodged everyone all day!"_

_Akira looked up, as if noticing Mora for the first time. "Ah, sorry, Kitty." She mumbled using the affectionate nick-name Mora had been given from elementary school that only Akira dared to use in middle school. "I didn't mean to ignore you, sweetheart, but my mind . . . is somewhere else."_

_Mora blew a breath between her lips. "Then what's up?"_

"_I met a guy." Akira shrugged. "He caught my interest."_

_Mora's navy blue eyes widened. "Who-?"_

_A swift glare shut her up. Akira wasn't telling a __**fucking soul**__. And damn, that was frustrating. Kinu, hidden, smirked. Oh, did Mora mention how insanely rich she was? Giggling, she found it time to ruin little Hime-sama's life._

"_Informants. . ." Kinu mumbled. "I need a good one- ah-ha!" Kinu smirked devilishly. "*Orihara Izaya~!"_

_~Mean While~_

_Akira sighed, tossing her phone from one hand to the other impatiently. Mora watched, amused by the girls jumpy nature. Out of the blue, Akira's voice cut through the comfortable silence._

"_I just know she heard us." She whispered. The creases across her forehead were enough to keep Mora from asking. Suddenly, Akira's phone busted out in 'Just be Friends'. Hm, Mora never heard THAT ringtone come from her best friend's phone. . ._

"_Izy?" she asked expectantly. "Oh thank god."_

"_Someone's requested information about your personal life, Aki-chan~!" the male voice on the other side of the line taunted gleefully._

"_Please, I don't care what it takes, don't give it to her!" she said into the phone. "You know, better than anyone, Izaya, that anyone who knows of him & me . . . their bound to hell! And I know you don't care of others, but if anything happens to Kinu-"_

"_Akira, I refused." Izaya said calming Akira's already frayed nerves. He could practically hear Akira's beating heart from the phone._

_Akira blinked once. Twice. "Oh, thank you, Izaya! I'll visit you soon, okay?" she asked, smiling._

"_Call it a date~!" the high-school boy replied teasingly._

_Akira laughed. "I won't but keep on dreaming, raven boy!"_

"_Whoops~!" a loud roar was heard on the other end of the line & a 'get back here, flea!' "Gotta go!"_

"_Don't get hurt!" were Akira's parting words before he hung up._

"_Who was that?" Mora asked curiously._

"_Ah, just an old friend."_

"_Akira, we're in 6__th__. It can't be an 'old friend' I don't know of."_

"_Ne~ You'd be surprised, Kitty!"_

* * *

**_*Silk bug- Kinu means 'Silk'._**

**_*Orihara Izaya- if you can tell me what anime this character is from, I'll give you a shout-out next chapter & you can choose what the next Extra! is (as long as I can write it- so that means no lemon/lime although I'm quite into smut~!). AND IF YOU CHEAT I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU. IF YOU DON'T KNOW, DON'T GOOGLE IT. NO MATTER HO MUCH THE SONG BECKONS YOU TO, DON'T._**

**_3. Should I add Kinu for drama or just keep this going as it is?_**

**_4. If no one guesses right, then I'll have you (still) choose the next Extra!-_**

**_a.) VanaN'Ice Medly (if I can get the lyrics done)_**

**_b.) Neko!People in highschool_**

**_c.) Embaressed/lovestruck/stubborn Akira with a SPICE! inspired Shou_**

**_Take your pick ~ ;)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_~Muaa_**


	16. Chapter 13-5: Extra!

_**Shout out to: Z is ZPBellani who guessed it right. Izaya is from Durarara!**_

_**Hi gais. . . *sweatdrop* Okay, so I might've gotten myself reported. /shot But it was my mistake, I guess. Apparently I didn't give credit correctly or something of the sorts. The user who reported me (not sure if she's bluffing but she seemed like a feisty one so I doubt it) left a comment on the first chapter that I looked like an amateur & whatever. Go spam her if you're desire is so great, but I ain't backing you up. I'll continue at the end so, read!**_

Chapter 12.5 Extra! : Only the Ring Finger Knows

Akira's tail swished side to side lazily. The teacher was babbling on about something weird like her dating life or something.

"_Tch. . . Pitiful, really."_ She thought tugging at the tip of her navy blue tail softly. "_We're teenagers, damn it, we should be asking you. Incompetent teacher, Mora-Sensei._"

The bell rung, causing the two neko ears on Akira's head to twitch. Ah, she was too sensitive to sound. As a wave of kids exited, Akira stayed seated, waiting. A slim figure slinked through the door way, dark blue latching onto golden.

"Mora." (_**A/N: You thought I'd make Mora a pitiful teacher whom discusses her life & love issues with her class? Hell naw! Cheshire would KILL me!**_) Akira said with a slight grin. "I guess I win."

Mora hissed in disapproval but didn't deny the fact. "You win, okay? If you don't come to me out of friendship, I'd always come back to you."

Akira's grin softened to a small smile, before jumping up, running over, & glomping her best friend. Mora just hugged back, accustomed to Akira's random squish moments.

"Ne," Akira asked quietly. "You know, no matter what, I love you a lot, right? And no matter how much I criticize you, bother you, or anything of the sorts, I don't really mean it?"

Mora looked curiously down at the blunette before nodding. "Of course I know that. You'd have to be stupid not to know." She answered bluntly.

"Ah." Her tail swished slightly sadly her grip loosening. "I don't think everyone knows, though."

Mora's ears perked & twitched. What kind of _idiot_ couldn't get that Akira's way of playing around was just slightly harsh? She'd compare you to others only to come up a second later with a wide range of apologies. And the looser Akira's grip got, the more nervous Mora became. Akira wasn't one to let go of anyone- she'd be pried off.

"What Idiot took you literally?" she asked softly, leaning back, trying to look at Akira only for said blunette to follow the older girl's shoulder. Akira laughed into Mora's neck, causing the purple haired girl to flinch.

"Shou." Oh. _That_ idiot.

Mora sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "He's a total idiot when it comes to it, you know."

"I know." was the brief response.

"Let's pick him out?"

"Let's"

~Mean While~

Shou was seated on a bench, in front of the school garden. Sunset red orchids reached out to the sky, one resting gently against his leg. Orange Marigolds dotted in flower beds with hot pink Azaleas & yellow Carnations nestling nearby. It was a wave of mostly hot colours with a few, refreshing blue Cornflowers & purple Clovers among them. But there was one patch nearing the back that had a rainbow of colours. Roses rested there, priding themselves, holding their heads up high.

Their shades varied. From lavender, to red, to pink, to orange- to many colours to count. But there was one in particular- an azure one- that was intertwined stubbornly to a yellow one that looked gold under the light. Both reached above the others only by an inch, but enough for people to notice. Most who passed by the bush would mumble about how the care-taker hadn't cut them off yet, since they were getting taller than the rest. The care-taker- Akira- couldn't care less because she found it absolutely endearing for some reason. Shou would never understand, but he never minded his girlfriend's interest.

"Ah, Shou I didn't expect to see you here!" Natsuski said cheerily, bouncing next to his best friend on the bench.

Shou sighed nervously, his ears twitching. His tail was limp & was almost touching the heated ground.

"You're nervous about it?"

"Yes." Shou mumbled helplessly. "We had a fight & now I don't know how to approach her about it."

While Shou's ears flattened against his head, Natsuski's perked up. "How about we look for her & you apologize?"

"Sure, I'm fine with apologizing to her but I'm still scared." He harrumphed childishly but nodded none the less.

Standing, they trailed into the school, Shou's tail still limply behind himself. It would take forever to find her, in the concrete jungle that was the school. But they'd find her. Eventually.

~Time Lapse~

Akira waved at Mora's retreating figure, a frown gracing her features. When was Tokiya getting back? He was part of some type of club Akira didn't care enough to learn the name of. She didn't want to go home alone & Tokiya had strictly told her, anyway, not to go home alone. Ever. Always with someone. Sighing, her feet lead her to her little patch of roses. She go on one knee & touched the azure rose.

"A miracle of science." She whispered. Mora-Sensei had a daughter who was a science major. Akira never learned her name, though. She was always just 'Miss Ichi' for some reason. Miss Ichi had spent hours working on a blue rose- just because Akira had almost cried at the fact that one wasn't in existence.

And even though it was a childish act, she couldn't help it. Because, in her mind, golden-yellow & bright azure wen together like navy blue & hot pink. And she would never, ever have it any other way. If that mentality were to change for her- maybe- just maybe- her world would finally fall apart & crumble into broken shards of sharp glass.

Akira stood, noting tears were blurring her vision. She laughed masochistically trying to wipe them away. Miss Ichi had given her a prototype of the blue rose, saying she wanted Akira to take care of it & record its progress. It had been around a month, & the rose was excelling in survival. But it was stubbornly entwined with a yellow rose that looked like gold most of the time.

And she couldn't help but remember Shou. Just how stubborn he was. Just how much she wished she hadn't yelled at him. Because it was a stupid thing. She shouldn't be so upset over one little thing he didn't want to tell her. Because it didn't matter. But her heart throbbed painfully at the thought of him keeping something from her.

Akira's tail wrapped around her waist in a vain attempt to calm herself before she burst into tears. Her ears pressed themselves against her head. Those two things were the only indication she was upset. She would've looked like she was admiring the roses if anything else. Her hair fell around her small figure, covering up the depressing sight of Akira crying silently. And she wasn't sure why. Was it because of the fight? Or how home wasn't a safe haven anymore? Or just because of both- not having a haven when she needed it?

And again, she tried to laugh. It only came out as a pitiful whimper. Suddenly, there was that overwhelming desire to hurt herself that she hadn't felt in a long, long time- not since she met Shou. Akira hadn't touched the knife she hid easily against her thigh (for self-defense- she swears!) in a while since her mother had tamed herself, more or less (but the older Ichinose has given Akira a good one in the stomach a few days ago). And even longer since it had come into contact with her wrists.

Two firm arms wrapped around her waist, right above the fluffy tail. A familiar scent of strawberry Pocky filled her nose as she gasped quietly.

Shou buried his nose into the crown of Akira's head, feeling her stiffen up a little. "Why're you crying?" he asked softly into her hair.

". . ." silence was the response. Growling softly, Shou placed a little bit more pressure against Akira's abdomen. "AH-!" Akira cried out, flinging her hand over her mouth a moment too late.

Turning her gently, with a raised eye brow, Shou frowned. "And you snap at me about secrets- tsk, tsk, Akira." He mumbled softly, azure locking onto watery gold. "Now, will you tell me why you're crying?"

". . . I'm angry at myself." She whispered hopelessly. "Self-loathing is just rolling off of me in tsunamis- can you feel it?"

"I'd prefer not to."

"Ah-a, but it's there." Were her final words before burying her face into Shou's chest. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she wondered how he always managed to smell like strawberry Pocky as a fleeting thought.

Shou sighed quietly, noting the way Akira just relaxed naturally into his arms. In a soft voice, he whispered into her ear "I have something to give you, but only if you can calm down. I really don't want you yelling at me."

Akira chuckled, pulling back a little. "What's up?" she croaked, grinning a little.

"Close your eyes."

Humming, Akira's silky lids shut not too tightly. Shou took her hand & she wondered why the base of his ring finger felt so cold. A ring was slipped on her own ring finger & an eye snapped open to look. A gold ring sat snuggly on her finger; silver swirled around on the inside elegantly. A light blue gem was held in the center, reflecting the light. Shou had a matching masculine one.

"Ah. . ." Shou chuckled nervously. "It was suggested by my mother to-"

Akira jumped on her boyfriend, her arms locking around his neck. "I love it! I love you! I love it! I love you! I love it! I love you!" she yelled happily, her tail swishing energetically. Then, she pecked his lips, her eyes wide & glowing.

Shou was stunned for a moment. He wasn't expecting her to be happy about it (not that he minded). Blinking, he just grinned at her, capturing her lips sweetly.

"I didn't expect it to work, to tell you the truth." He said, his breath ghosting across Akira's lips.

"All's well that ends well, ne?" She asked cheerily but Shou just grimaced.

"It didn't start very well." He muttered.

Akira frowned. Right. . . She'd have to explain her little morning 'break down' to him. . .

_**I don't mind making a new account but what bothers me is that I probably won't re-write Sweet & Sour. I don't have the chapters saved anywhere & I don't think I'll be able to harness the inspiration once more. So I'll probably just start a new fic. Eh. Oh well. Sorry that I couldn't keep myself out of trouble long enough to finish Sweet & Sour gais.**_

_**Love, Kiri-Kay**_

_**~Muaa**_


	17. Chapter 14

_**Hi gais! I'm happy cuz I'm outta trouble! So, you may love Sweet & Sour for a little longer~! Anyway, I wanted to clear up that last Extra! Shou did NOT give Akira an engagement ring, but a Promise Ring. Plus, there is an important announcement you have to read at the end (so don't ignore it) Enjoy~! OH! And I was hoping to get 50 reviews soon~ It would mean alot to me if I could~!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars, & while I'm at it (since I thought I'd only ever do this in the first few chapters for good measure) I don't own Uta no Prince-Sama! If I did, would I be writing pathetic fan-fictions?**_

* * *

Chapter 14- A Truly Phantom Menace (STAR WARS REFRENCE~!)

Akira bit her lower lip. Kaoru had dropped her & Tokiya off on the first floor of the hospital, in front of her mother's room. Taking a deep, even breath, she nodded to her brother. He opened the door, allowing the younger of the two enter. Navy latches onto gold & a tense silence fills the air.

". . ." Michiko wanted to say something, but her daughter's blank eyes gave her nothing to work with. She was making it difficult on purpose. The emotionless mask of Akira's older brother, greeted her eyes. The world wasn't fair.

"Oh, are you two Miss Michiko-Sama's children?" asked a pretty blonde nurse, smiling up at the twins. Both flashed their million-watt smile- Tokiya his 'Hayato' smile while Akira threw her '8-BIT' smile.

"Yes, we are." They answered simultaneously.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" she squealed. "I couldn't believe when you announced you two being siblings. I could've never imagined, though!"

Akira smiled, although it was a bit stiff. "Could you please excuse us for a moment? We'd like to talk to our mother."

"Ah, no problem. I'll be returning in around twenty minutes, though."

"Aha, twenty minutes is more than enough." Tokiya said kindly as the nurse left, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"She's going to try to ricochet off of you, Onii-San. She obviously broke up with her boyfriend yesterday." Akira said off-handedly.

"I could tell." He mumbled. "Crazy cougars."

Akira chuckled but sobered up, looking sternly at her mother. "I'm not even going to count off the reasons I'm mad at you. Why don't you do that on your own?"

Michiko gulped. How her child had a more menacing presence & demeanor than herself would forever be a mystery. "I broke multiple promises . . . I threatened to take you out of school . . . And I, uhm, tried to f-find your ex." She stuttered helplessly.

"Shameful." Akira ground her teeth. "And _I'm_ the one who _acts out of line_? Ridicules!"

Scoffing, Tokiya pulled his phone out for a moment. "She's done worse." He said, shaking his head. "You should post the re-challenge, ne?"

"Oh, I should, shouldn't I? Would you tell Mora?"

"On it, though I only have Miki & Hikari's number."

"Hikari, then. Miki has the most horrible ringtone- it's 'I heart Hello Kitty' by BOTDF. Don't tell me you want your band mates to suffer?"

Tokiya laughed. "I thought you were a sexual person, Akira?"

"First off, it's a sexy imagination! Second, I'm not that bad."

. . . Michiko was promptly being ignored. And suddenly, she wondered where the hell did these two get their attitude from? Their father was an angel & she was straight up malicious. Neither could match up to the physiological games the twins played with one another & others.

And sometimes it bothered her. It got her- dare she say- angered? The girl whom she was to raise- who was supposed to confide in Michiko, ask the older one for help in crushes & such- handled everything on her own. Nothing went through Michiko. It never did. Akira had always distanced herself, fixed herself up, & acted as if nothing ever happened.

And it also hurt. Why? Was Michiko such a bad person? Did she really raise the two so badly to the point of which they ignored her very existence? Gold locked onto a dark blue a few shade lighter that Tokiya's.

"You shouldn't be asking me." She said coldly. "Look at yourself, mother. You've spent the larger portion of your life trying to kindle an old flame & ruining his new interest. How can you not see? You push dad away with your stupidity- chasing after a phantom past. Love can't always be answered." Akira bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from crying. She knew the feeling of trying to catch what has past.

"It'll never work out, & that's it. He may have loved you once, & you'll always have that place in his heart, but a new love has become brighter than yours. Matters of the heart are, & will forever be, an enigma to others."

Tokiya gave a short nod, before looping an arm around the younger ones shoulders. "Go & check on Kurusu-sama, Akira."

Akira sighed, nodding briefly before walking out without a second thought. Once she was out of ear-shot, Tokiya, looked over at his mother, eyes softening.

"You should be more careful around her, mother. She's sensitive. Your actions are only breaking her already crumbling walls."

Michiko's eyes met with her sons, the male figure blurred with her un-shed tears. "I know." She croaked painfully. "I know."

~Mean While~

A frown was firmly in place as Shou watched his mother & Kaoru talk. He really was disappointed, but decided to take Akira's advice of not talking to the other blonde. Ayame looked at her son for a moment, but that only caused him to tip his head down, using the hat as cover.

"Shou, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Everything." He said automatically. It was the answer he'd give to Akira to bother her. "And things were just starting to straighten out- really! And it's already gone downhill."

Ayame was confused as to what her son meant? What was getting straightened out? And what had she ruined?

"Shou, what're you talking about?"

"G-guys-" Kaoru tried

"I was making friends with her again- trying to gain trust I'd lost & know you've ruined the hard work." Shou said, rubbing his face before trying to compose himself. He was at a hospital. . . sick people need sleep & yelling wouldn't help them out. . .

". . . Are you taking about Michiko's daughter?"

. . . Shou suddenly saw why he was so dense. And yes, he'd admit it- he was dense sometimes. It all came from his mother. A soft knock on the door brought all of them out of the conversation. Kaoru opened the door to a subdued blunette.

"Speak of the Devil!" he said with a forced cheeriness. Akira giggled.

"Oh, geeze, Kaoru, no need to force it if you're unhappy." She said easily. "I've come to check on your mother. Hello, Ayame-sama! How are you?"

Shou raised an eyebrow. "I am fine, Akira. Your mother?"

"As bitchy as yourself but really, what'd I expect? Nothing more, nothing less." came the overly happy reply. "Ah, & Shou, I'll be thinking about your proposal. It seems like an interesting trek to make again. And, if anything, it'll be quite worn by me, non?"

". . . Did you just break out into random French, Akira?" Shou asked.

"Ah, well, yes. I've tried learning it lately & my practice in Spanish & Italian has come in handy."

She walked across the room to her ex, tilting the hat on her own head teasingly. She still had it & she always wore it. Shou had yet to snatch it from her but it's not like he minded. Looping her arm within his she smiled.

"Besito, amor que me voy con mi abuela por un tiempo." She said softly.

"?"

"Give me a kiss because I'm going with my grandmother for a short time." She clarified, lowering her voice so only he could hear.

Sighing melodramatically, Shou shook his head. "You're just so impossible sometimes but I guess just one won't hurt." Placing a peck on her cheek, Akira rolled her eyes.

"Man up." She said, connecting their lips briefly. "You know, I just noticed we always make up from fights like this."

Shou chuckled, waving her off. "Out, pipsqueak."

"I'm your size, Ochibi." She retorted, leaving anyway with a wave that meant 'call me later if I'm awake'.

Ayame watched the exchange. "Wha-?"

But before Akira could step out, in came Ryousuke, Shou & Kaoru's father. Giving a squeak, Akira turned on her heel, hiding next to Shou.

"Hi." She murmured, gripping onto Shou's arm.

~Mean While~

Dainty hands with nails painted a loud hot-pink smacked the table irritably. A wild growl ripped through the girl's throat. The computer she was seated before started playing music- some piece of classical music that the brunette herself couldn't identify. Twitching, she opened up her internet & stopped the video.

"She guards her secrets well." She mumbled to herself. "But, she has a relationship with my cousin, right? So I could slip by like that."

She sighed, leaning back into the chair. "I guess I'll give you a surprise visit, Hikari-Nii."

~At that Moment~

Hikari let a sneeze escape her. She tumbled out of her chair from the exaggeration of bending over.

"Holy shi-"

"Vocabulary, Hiki." Gigi said suddenly, cutting the curse off. Everyone had left once the call from Tokiya had come to just post the re-challenge. 8-BIT girls had all but dragged the guys to the Rose Maze in the back, leaving Hikari & Gigi to post the video on Nico-Nico-Douga & YouTube.

"Someone must be talking about me." She said, shrugging, looping her arms around Gigi's shoulders.

Gigi huffed, a slight pink tint covering her face, but she left her roommate there. Gently, Gigi patted Hikari on her head, jumping when she heard the older girl purr like Mora.

"Y-you-!"

"What? *Mora is Akira's cat, Miki is Ichigo's cat, so that means I'm your cat." came the muffled response. Hikari had since let her forehead rest on Gigi's shoulder. "I mean, really, you were supposed to by my cat but you're not so cat-ish."

Gigi laughed. "They've often compared me to a lone wolf. Or a werewolf."

"And me a vampire." Hikari laughed along. "But you're not like a lone wolf anymore- isn't that right?"

"I guess. I have the other girls." One look at Hikari's face told her that wasn't the answer she wanted. "And not to mention you- my . . . favorite?"

"Damn straight."

With a nod, Gigi returned to the computer screen again. Sometimes Hikari was too much- almost impossible while they were alone. But it was something she was accustomed to. And sometimes, it brought prizes- but it seemed like this wasn't one of those instances. Well, Gigi would live regardless.

Hikari hummed softly before hugging the black-haired girl closer. Gigi turned towards Hikari getting the message.

"Kinu. . ." she said softly. "is the name of my cousin. She is rich (more like leaching off my family) & I wouldn't put it pass her to do such weird, malevolent things."

Gigi's eyes softened, & she decided to break her 'no touchy-touchy-feely-feely' barrier. She planted a soft kiss to the crown of Hikari's head in a comforting way.

"Don't worry, Akira won't hate you." She whispered, touching up on Hikari's fear. It was the fear of being hated by those whom she loved. "No one would blame you- Kinu was a hard person to deal with, I know this. I had to deal with her too. And whatever she said can't hurt you because that doesn't matter. What matters is us- 8-BIT- those who are your family now."

Hikari sighed, shaking her head. "I guess." Was the only response & Gigi frowned. This wasn't like Hikari. She was loud & boisterous while they were alone. She must really be out of it.

"What is it?"

Hikari sighed. "Okay, so there is someone I like. . . A lot. . ."

. . . Oh

* * *

_***So, I wish to explain- the 'cat' inbetween the pairs basically points to whose the bitch in the relationship. Like, if Ichigo asks for help on a project, Miki will help her regardless. It's not an official term between the girls- its more like to signify whose closer to who.**_

_**So? Did I try too hard? I added a Hikari/Gigi girl-talk moment at the end because this'll be an important part. Trust me. Now, announcement time! You gais get to choose whom Hikari likes~! It can be anyone- from one of the 8-BIT girls, to a St*rish boy, to Eric or Nakamura. Now, you HAVE to tell me, because if you don't & I don't get a majority for someone, then you'll have to wait a long while for an update. The next chapter with revolve more around Hikari, Mystery-Girl (guess who~), & it'll dabble a little into why Akira is so scared of Shou's dad- which will come in the chapter after the next.**_

_**Alright, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, & BAI!**_

_**~Muaa**_


	18. Chapter 15

_**Hi gais! Quick speedy, & to the point. Short as hell, too. So, anyway, you gais can send questions for 8-BIT (although I have quite a hand full already, for some reason, from only two reviews. . .) & the Extra! will be not the next chapter, but the one after that. Extra stuff that is important (or, well sort of important) at the end. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Truth Be Told

Akira bit her bottom lip nervously as she fiddled with her fingers. Shou curiously looked over at her. He was willing to admit that Akira was braver than most guys & was often asked where she bought her balls (metaphorically, of course) at & if they could get a pair.

She laughed that unnaturally tight laugh that made everyone know she was at her wits end & Shou flinched at the sound. Although Akira's voice had always been so lovely, this time he could do without it. Humming, Shou took Akira's hand, trying to look as coolly as possible, only succeeding in making himself look ridicules. Akira laughed her normal, sweet laugh at how stupid her ex looked. Kaoru added in with his own snickers.

"Oh, Shou, was that a failed attempt at being suave?" Kaoru teased.

"It's more effective than yours." He replied with a smirk because, true to what he said, Akira's fingers were clutching Shou's hand.

"Why don't you try, Kaoru?" Akira encouraged, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Oh, she knew his personality, & he was bound to do something dramatic.

Kaoru sighed like the melodramatic teenager he was. Floating over, he took Akira's empty left hand gracefully, placing a feather-light kiss on her knuckles.

"Hime." He said softly, looking through his lashes at her. And she laughed.

"Y-you look l-like Len in Spice!" she choked out, the two boys joining in.

"Oh my, Kaoru!" Shou said pleasantly. "Who knew? Keep it in your pants, Romeo!"

Akira was desperately (& kinda not failing) at keeping her laughter confined. They were in a hospital after all.

"Ah, but it seems you rubbed it off on me, what with all your fan-fiction-ing, dear brother." He added the last part as an afterthought.

"Well, I could only ever learn from the best."

The twins were practically nose-to-nose, not at all bothered by the distance, or lack of. They were right above Akira's shoulder, the voices floating easily to her ear. Kaoru placed a fake, confused face.

". . . You mean Mr. Francis Bonnefoy*?" he asked with an innocent tilt of the head.

And quite laughter bubbled from the twin's mouth. Shou put his face to the back of Akira's head while Kaoru placed his on Akira's shoulder, using said girl as a resting place. Akira herself was trying to even out her breathing, her eyes blurred by tears of laughter.

'_These two are so enchanting sometimes!'_ she thought pleasantly. '_At least they dispersed the tension.'_

"Gah! Guys, I'm not a pillar!" she complained, tumbling a little. Her phone vibrated in her pocket & she frowned. "Get off for a sec, guy's. I got a text."

The blondes complied as Akira pulled her phone out. As she read the words, her eyes widened & she groaned a desperate 'why me?'

_**From: Kitty**_

_**To: Akira**_

_**Akira, they want you & Shou to perform 'Corrupted Flower'**_

"God save my soul. . ." she murmured. "Because my heart won't hold out any longer."

~Mean While~

It hit Gigi like a pile of bricks. Prying Hikari off, she promptly walked to the nearest wall & banged her head repeatedly against it.

"I'm pretty sure Akira knows." Hikari hummed, not stopping Gigi from inflicting harm upon herself.

"YOU FUCKIN' GAVE 'IM A 'AP-DANCE!?" Gigi yelled.

"NO! I-I FELL ONTO HIM!" Hikari protested, her cheeks flaunting a cherry red.

"The' stop acting so smug 'bout it!" Gigi snapped, turning. Hikari noted how the accent she spent so much time trying to cover had returned. "Why're you _here_, whi'e you could b' _confessin'_- which wou'd make _perfect_ sen'e!"

"What's got you so strung out?!"

"You didn't te' me 'ooner! Am I no' trustworth' or somethin'? 'Cause that's what it 'eems 'ike!"

"I-it's not that!"

"Then, w'at is it?"

"It's just that- I don't know, I felt stupid!"

"Ya sure a' hell are 'tupid. Do you know the amount of 'exual ten'ion you t'o give off? It's nau'eatin'. I don't ge' it- why're you nervou'?"

Silence stretched for a moment, heating the air & making it unbearable. The clack of heels brought both girls from the pungent quiet.

"Hiki-Chan!" came a loud obnoxious voice before a figure covered in pink tackled Hikari.

"God save my 'oul. . ." Gigi hissed. "Because my 'eart won't 'old out any longer."

* * *

**_*Francis Bonnefoy- For all my Hetalia lovers~! Francis is a character from Hetalia (of which I do not own) & he represents France. He will cop a feel from anyone, will go to bed with anyone, & is obsessed with 'l'amour' like a weird-o. But you've gotta love him/shot_**

**_So, Gigi has an accent & it's usually not this strong but she's pissed off. Please don't ask what kind of accent it is 'cuz I'm not sure. If you're having trouble reading it, just ask & I'll message you the dialog._**

**_Also, I wanted to ask you gais something. I'm going to put the summary for an idea I have for a fic, & I wanted to know if it sounds good. It's a Hetalia fic & I know, I'm so sorry because this is the UtaPri Archives, but please?_**

**_Summary:_**

**_England, trying to summon a demon after a stupid prank, accidentally summons Carisa, a girl whose been able to see ghosts since childhood. He was going to send her back home, but the problem was that he did throw his blood into the spell, so Carisa is bound to him. While England tries to find a way to send her back, Carisa ends up exploring his world. In between all the World Conferences & usual madness, she ends up winding herself way deeper into the world than what she intended by helping spirits & sprites. Oh, but Carisa doesn't mind- this was the type of madness that always felt right._**

**_*nervously* Carisa is my OC. So? I'm sorry again, but I wanted another opinion on this so. . . ;A; I'M SORRY! W-well, bye!_**

**_~Muaa_**


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Death To Her Heart

"K-Kinu!" Hikari cried out, automatically grabbing onto her cousin.

Gigi just growled something under her breath. "Kinu, I will smack you." She hissed, all traces of her accent gone.

Green eyes oh-so similar to Hikari's caught onto aqua orbs that were radiating hell. "Ooh, look whose being bitchy." Kinu's loud voice gave Gigi a headache.

And the raven-haired girl snapped. Yanking the younger blond (Hikari wondered why her cousin dyed her hair so much- last time she'd seen her, it was red) in front of her, fire burning in her eyes.

"Did you know that they can't convict you for the same crime twice?" she asked lowly, her words harsh. "So, if I attacked you right now, they wouldn't be able to convict me for assault?"

Kinu panicked eyes wide- damn it she should've paid more attention to her Civics class!- searching for an escape. Hikari hesitated- should she really pull Gigi off?- before sighing.

"Gigi, come on." Hikari coaxed gently, taking Gigi's arm. "Don't listen to her, hm?"

Gigi dropped the younger girl without any grace. The atmosphere was tense & nothing could defuse the bomb.

"HEY! HIKARI, GIGI, AKIRA CALLED!" oh. Well. Apparently a certain Latino hottie could. Eric raced in, ignoring the tense atmosphere. "She said that she wasn't sure about Corrupted Flower but she said that, for sure, the next song is Cendrillon. She insisted on singing it with me but I wanted to ask for everyone's permission since it's an 8-BIT production."

Hikari smiled & bounced happily. "Oh, yes please! Cendrillon would sound so lovely if you two sang together!"

"Right!" Gigi agreed, ignoring Kinu. "Akira let us hear the CD you two had to do for that book- what was it?- & you two sound really good!"

"It was called *'Careless Antics'. It was really good!" Eric insisted, smiling widely.

"Really?" Hikari asked curiously. "I've never heard of it, & Akira never really mentioned it."

"Ah, Akira always seems to have so much in her mind!" the Cuban said softly before regarding the busty blonde next to him. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Tanaka Kinu."

Eric's smile became a little bit more forced. So this was the pest that ruined Akira's life? Nodding he turned back to the 8-BIT girls.

"So, anyway, it was a yaoi fan-fiction Akira SWORE was the most amazing thing ever, right? I trusted her, & it really was! It was amazing. It's about-"

~Mean While~

Akira smiled. "I'll be taking my leave now guys. It was nice seeing you, Kurusu-Sama."

"Here, let me escort you." Shou said.

"Non, I-" eye contact. "-Okay."

With a wave, Akira & Shou exited the room. Once outside the hospital, Akira spared the blonde a glance. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

Shou raised an eyebrow. It seems he activated the 'Twin Souls Telepathy' power they seemed to have developed in the two or three years they dated.

"Your dad doesn't like me." Akira said, shrugging. "He thinks I'm like my mother. A stalker-weirdo. And he judges me so it's kind of really scary."

And Shou laughs at her. "Why does his judgment mean so much to you?"

"He's your dad." It was short, clipped, & to the point. Shou couldn't help but smile fondly to the blush that rose to Akira's face with her frown.

And suddenly, nothing really mattered except making Akira smile once more.

~At The Styles Institute of Performing Arts~

~Male Dorms~

Eric had a frown on his face- a frown that was very out of place. He was usually smiling, being cheery in general. But his mood had turned sour fairly quickly- probably a record, he though dryly.

Kinu? She was here? His mind couldn't help but worry over Akira. What he was told. . . It was burned into his memory, no way to erase it.

_Eric watched Akira as the bluenette wrapped gauze around her arm._

"_Let me help you." He said simply. No strings attached for the moment._

_Sticking out her arm silently, Akira let Eric finish & fix her job. She had cut from her palm all the way to the back of her elbow. When he was finished, the girl pulled a pair of elbow length gloves on, her fingers popping out on the other side._

"_Would you care to explain?"_

"_As long as you don't try to 'fix' Me." came the cold, harsh reply._

_Eric raised an eyebrow. "Fix what?"_

_Akira let a bark of laughter escape her lips. "Oh, I think I like you."_

_The brunette sighed, pushing his bangs to the side. "Why, because I see nothing wrong?"_

"_No, because you seek & see the truth." She said, smiling._

"_Enlighten me, then."_

"_Well, my ex & I are working pretty well. Until he told me he wanted to get back together again. My reaction? Hesitant." She stopped._

"_I get it, once shame on you twice shame on me, right?"_

"_Mmhmm." Akira nodded. "So, I had an emotional breakdown. Why? Well, a girl called Tanaka Kinu is out for me. I don't want my ex to get hurt by her because we still love each other. She'll play dirty for her prize- kind of like a Pirate."_

_Eric chuckled at the last line. "Like a Pirate?"_

"_Yeah. Didn't you know? Pirates play dirty. But anyway, I didn't want him hurt, but I know. I know that if I say no he'll get hurt & if I say yes, he'll get hurt. So I said 'give me time' & this is what I do with that time."_

"_Why do you do it?" Eric asked suddenly, curious. "What does it give you?"_

"_Relief- if I can feel it, it makes me human, not a heartless bitch. Also, a chance to see how close I can come to killing myself but having enough restraint to go the easy way out. That, for me at least, is why." The lifeless golden orbs held a haunting glow, something that was unbalanced & ferocious. And with a start, Eric noted that was Akira's self-loathing. "It also gives me a chance to lash out at myself for being so stupid sometimes."_

_Eric, following Akira now, felt his heart wrench. How could anyone hate themselves as much as this girl does? Grabbing her shoulder & turning her, he asked._

"_Why do you hate yourself?"_

"_Because I could've done so much. I could've been more careful, I could've tried to make my mom see the truth, I could've done all of this, but I didn't. And it's ruined both my & everyone else's life."_

_Eric, succumbing to the urge, pulled the petite girl close to himself. Akira fisted the fabric of his shirt with her uninjured arm, while the other hung at her side. Placing her head on his shoulder, a shaky, unstable sob came out._

* * *

**_So, I got positive results with the little Hetalia fic thingy at the end of the last chappie! Which means I'll be writing it~! I don't think I'll post it until the end of Sweet & Sour, which I might add, will probably be ending soon! All that's left is the 'reveal', a 'ball' of sorts, & the confession, wich means around four-five chappies left including the epilogue._**

**_Alright! And here, I have a little fun tidbit! The 50th reviewer gets a one-shot in any category as long as I know it(plus some other things that I'll talk to the winner about)! And if they don't want it, it'll got to the 51st, etc. I felt kinda bored so this was the outcome- a contest/competition of sorts._**

**_Have fun!_**

**_~Muaa_**


	20. Chapter 16-5: Extra!

_**Hi gais! So these are YOUR questions! It's in chat format but not with chat-speak 'cuz it kinda kills me. I couldn't answer all of your questions, though so sorry! I actually purposly skipped the 'Whats your favorite-?" because if I tweak to deep into their personalities my brain over-heats since I'm so buisy lately. Enjoy~!**_

_**Diclaimer (since I need one)- The only thing I own is the plot & 8-BIT. Everything else isn't mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16.5- Chat-Room Quiz**

_**Gigi has logged in**_

_**Miki has logged in**_

_**Mora has logged in**_

_**Akira has logged in**_

_**Ichigo has logged in**_

_**Hikari has logged in**_

_Akira: Hey guys! They're some questions for us, so let's answer 'em! First one in the lot is- How did 8-BIT form, what was your inspiration and why is it important to each of you?_

_Gigi: Oh, I remember how we formed! Okay, so, Akira, Mora & Miki were friends already. They were going to go to the same school, Styles._

_Ichigo: Then my dad married Miki's Mom & we became step-sisters who were also going to the same school._

_Hikari: At the same time, Me & Akira were having an awful internet spat (of which, sadly, Akira won) & me & Gigi had already been friends for years._

_Mora: Those two went to Styles, with us, & Akira ended up fighting with Hikari. Like, badly. They gave each other bruises._

_Akira: Point is, Hikari & I became friends & we all ended up banded together. The reason to make the band. . . I wasn't told, because I was asked to join by Mora & then the two of us convinced others. Mora?_

_Mora: To combat Akira's growing depression._

_Akira: Hey I was not- __**Akira has been disconnected.**_

_Ichigo: Mora, I swear. . ._

_Hikari: 8-BIT isn't really important to me. It's more of a pass time & an activity than anything else._

_Gigi: I think it helped me be more social, & that's why it's important to me._

_**Akira has logged in.**_

_Mora: It combats Akira's Depression. You don't know what a masochistic depression is until you've seen __**THAT**__ train wreck. . . __**Mora has been disconnected.**_

_Miki: FUCKING CAT FIGHT! Oh yeah!_

_Miki: 8-Bit is important to me because it convinces my mum I'm doing something worthwhile._

_Akira: Serves you right, bitch. I've never really thought why, but I think it's because it's shaped my way._

_Ichigo: Importance? HA! Really? It's kinda like a fun thing to do, we could stop whenever so it's not important._

_Gigi: Tell 'em sistah!_

_Akira: Wow. Sad. Next question-_ If_ you could be any idol or superstar, who would you each be, and why?_

_**Mora has logged in.**_

_Mora: Justin Bieber so I could jump off the Empire State building & do the world a favor._

_Gigi: OH GOD! Hahaha, god Mora!_

_Mora: Thank you, thank you, I'll be here for the next three years._

_Hikari: Psy, the guy who did Gangnam Style! I wanna be rich!_

_Miki: Garret Ecstasy- fuckin' sexy bitch he is._

_Ichigo: =.=" I'd be Akira. She had sexy boys all over her._

_Akira: -/- W-what?_

_Ichigo: Nakamura, Eric, Shou, Hailen, should I go on?_

_Akira: Point taken. I'd be. . . Sebastian! He's not an idol but I don't care! He's AWESOME!_

_**Kiri-Kay has logged on**_

_Kiri-Kay: Uh, well, wow. My characters are on crack._

_**Kiri-Kay has logged off.**_

_Akira: Just- just don't- NEXT QUESTION- If you turn your left glove inside out what hand does it fit on?_

_Gigi: Right hand._

_Hikari: Right hand._

_Miki: Right hand._

_Mora: Right hand._

_Ichigo: Right hand._

_Akira: Depends on which way to flip it. So both._

_Mora: What? That doesn't make sense!_

_Akira: It does. Try it._

_Ichigo: Oh dear, that's true._

_Akira: HAHA! I'm right!/shot Okay, next is- How much wood COULD a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?_

_Gigi: Chuck Norris._

_Akira: Obviously, Gigi's right. The answer is always Chuck Norris. Next question- What is the future of 8-BIT looking like?_

_Hikari: Can I answer this?_

_Mora: Sure. Hit it._

_Hikari: We can't look into the future, though we can hope for the best. I wish for 8-BIT to soar & for us to stay together, but who can tell?_

_Akira: And even if we could look to the future, why would we? I wish for the surprise. I don't want to see what's coming ahead & ruin it._

_Gigi: Right._

_Akira: Next- Rate your success?_

_Gigi: IT'S OVER 9000!_

_Miki: *slow applause*_

_Ichigo: *joins*_

_Mora: *stands* *claps*_

_Akira: *claps loudly*_

_Hikari: *quick applause*_

_Akira: *Cries* ;A;_

_Mora: *comforts* *quietly* I know. Amazing._

_Ichigo: *whistles*_

_Akira: *sniffling* N-next-_ _Which country do you dream to visit?_

_Mora: We decided that this we'd go to a country for each of us so-_

_Me- Italy_

_Akira- Canada_

_Gigi- Spain_

_Hikari- Russia_

_Miki- France_

_Ichigo- Poland_

_Ichigo: __ Oh, I can't wait!_

_Gigi: Right? We've saved all this money- it'll be fun!_

_Akira: And with all of us together!_

_Hikari: Fricken' AMAZING!_

_Akira: So, next is- Do you like Steampunk? Wait, wait, wait- should I even ask? Of COURSE we do!_

_Mora: No point in asking. Next?_

_Akira: What would be your weapon of choice if you had to fight for whatever this would be?_

_Hikari: Gun. A nice AK-47 would do me good._

_Mora: Oh, oh, a WHIP!_

_Akira: *laughs* dirty, dirty girl~! o.- Cross-bow or normal bow._

_Miki: Bring out le bazookas._

_Ichigo: Sword!_

_Gigi: A battle axe, like a Viking._

_Akira: Heh, next is- What would you do if you learnt that you just have 1 hour left to live?_

_Gigi: Chuck Norris with some Prussia on the side._

_**Akira has logged off.**_

_Mora: Shit, shit, shit, help!_

_**Mora has logged off.**_

_**~30 Minutes Later~**_

_Ichigo: Oh god, Mora, you were right. It's not good for Akira to plummet._

_Mora: At least she's stopped crying & trying to throw things at us._

_**Akira has logged in**_

_Akira: What's your phobia?_

_Mora: To be forgotten._

_Ichigo: Spiders_

_Hikari: To be hated by my loved ones._

_Miki: Getting tickled._

_Gigi: Uhm. . . Time._

_Akira: Oh, yeah, chrono-phobia or something of the sorts, no?_

_Gigi: Yeah._

_Mora: . . . Well, Akira?_

_Akira: Death._

_Mora: Oh yes, very convincing._

_**Private chat between "Akira" and "Mora"**_

_Mora: Spill._

_Akira: I'm serious. I'm afraid of death._

_Mora: Then what's with the self-harm?_

_Akira: It keeps me human. So shut up. I've never tried to kill myself. It was a mistake, okay?_

_Mora: It sure as hell didn't look like it!_

_Akira: Well it was! If I wanted to kill myself, I wouldn't do it in such an obvious place. I'd do it somewhere where no one would find me for a while, to make sure whomever made me feel like that suffers._

_**Private Chat Terminated**_

_Akira: Thanks guys! I'm logging off, so you can too. Love~! =^.^=_

_**Akira has logged off.**_

_**Mora has logged off.**_

_**Miki has logged off.**_

_**Ichigo has logged off.**_

_**Hikari has logged off.**_

_**Gigi has logged off.**_

_**Chat room is empty.**_

_**Kiri-Kay has logged in.**_

_Kiri-Kay: Sweet, aren't they? They each have their ticks, but truly, they love each other & 8-BIT. Akira is most inclined though. I pray that they learn their way quick. . ._

_**Kiri-Kay has been disconnected.**_

* * *

_**Yes, I added myself. I found myself diving into their history together. The fight? I forealzez thought that thats how the two would act towards each other. Hikari is a smarty while Akira is sarcastic/witty, both dominate in their relationships, making them crash. Eventually, though, Akira won & is the Alpha~!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, & although I never do, I'll say this now, reviews are love~!**_

_**~Muaa**_


	21. Chapter 17

_**I'm not going to say I'm sorry 'cause I'm not. My life isn't exactly a can of peaches since I've switched classes, & trust the fact that I've been bombarded with work & a HUGE writers block PLUS my Computer won't turn on (on my moms). I can't even write proper school papers anymore, for fucks sake! So if you're going to complain, don't even. Important A/N at the end.**_

**Miki & Ichigo Singing**

Hikari & Gigi Singing

_Akira & Mora Singing_

* * *

**Chapter 17- And a Dance with a Song**

~At The Hospital~

Akira bit her lip nervously, bouncing a little. With a deep breath, she let her thoughts out.

"So, the girls & I are going to a competition for shits & giggles & we wanted to know if Starish & Haruka would come to see us."

Shou blinked owlishly. "O-kay?"

Akira shoved seven tickets into Shou's hands.

"THANK-YOU-OH-MAI-GOD-I-LOVE-YOU-OKAY-BYE!" she cried out all at once, jumping into the car waiting for her.

He blinked again. ". . . When did Rebecca get here?"

~A Few Days Later~

Ichigo jumped excitedly. "Oh, just look at the crowd you guys!" she cried.

They were standing on a stage in a field that overlooked a few smaller, sparse, houses. The field was nice & green, wildflowers growing rapidly adding sweet splashes of colour. 8-BIT stood there with six other groups, all who were competing against each other to win.

"Thank you for coming!" cried out the woman who had funded the competition. "I know, with this many people, that all these bands with shine on stage today!"

True to both Ichigo & the older lady's words, the field was flooded. Lucky for 8-BIT, the boys & Haruka had gotten a place pretty close to the stage.

"Our first band of the day to perform is Colored Terminal!" she announced, the crowd roaring as the other bands moved away from the stage & back.

8-Bit ended up being the last band performance, making Miki yell at everyone that "this was rigged! They're _TRYING_ TO MAKE US _NERVOUS_!" She was then slapped. But anyway. Akira had just finished putting on her cherry red lipstick when they were called onto the stage.

"LETS CAUSE A SHIT STORM!" she yelled before going to stage left, hidden in the shadows as Mora did the same on the opposite side. Gigi stood a few feet to her side, smiling at the only two on stage- Miki & Ichigo.

They were dressed in golden glitter shorts with a black tank top. Black gloves that reached just above their elbows stayed still with hidden double-sided tape. Gold Converse adorned their feet, each doodled on with a black Sharpie.

Their positions looked strange- they were looking away from each other, on one knee, & completely still.

Then the music started. They stood slowly & began singing, dancing at the same time, mirroring each other's movement.

**Just shoot for the stars**

**If it feels right**

**And aim for my heart**

**If you feel like**

**And take me away and make it OK**

**I swear I'll behave**

They danced coyly, their movements reeking 'delinquency'. Hikari, standing parallel to Gigi, felt nerves build in her stomach.

**You wanted control**

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now I make it**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give a shit**

**And it goes like this**

The sisters suddenly stopped dancing as Hikari & Gigi cart-wheeled onto the stage. They all animated again quickly, singing the chorus together.

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

The four danced together, each acting as a mirror to their partner. Voices blended perfectly, causing Akira to sigh a bit in relief. They'd nail it! Totally!

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

Hikari & Gigi had taken control of the singing know, harmonizing in the most amazing ways. Gigi's husky-ish voice contrasted with Hikari's light yet heavy squeak.

Oh

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)

And it goes like this (Uh)

A pause & then, Akira & Mora rolled on stage like CSI agents starting the chorus.

_**Take me by the tongue**_

_**And I'll know you (Uh)**_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**_

_**And I'll show you**_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)**_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**_

_**With them moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

It was Mora & Akira's turn, both being recently dubbed the 'Devil's Tag Team' by fellow students after a paintball match.

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

Lining up as the end of the song was near, they created a domino effect. Ichigo, all the way to stage right, spun in a tight circle, causing Miki to do the same next to her. The chain ran until Akira, taking the final twirl, as they sang together.

_**Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)**_

_**And I'll know you**_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**_

_**And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)**_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**(Oh, yeah)**_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**_

_**With them moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

As the song ended, all six girls struck a pose, yelling "Pump Up The Music!", also newly acquired. It was their saying, something that had ended all 8-BIT video in the credits but never said as a proper ending.

Wolf whistles crammed the air, claps & yells of appreciation echoing through the darkening air. And suddenly, something that suspiciously looks like a hat flied toward Akira, a pink stain blemishing the black. Catching it, she placed it on her head with a smug grin.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"In third place is- Clockwork Lullabye!" the host- Anya- said. The group of four girls cheered before running up on the stage to collect their prize- a trophy & $300.

"In second, Colored Terminal!" The group of two boys & one girl jogged onto the stage, the girl crying. They collected their prizes- a larger trophy & $600.

"The band that holds first place is-" Anya paused. "8-BIT!"

A chorus of "8-BIT" rang around the crowd, their fans crying out wildly.

Just as the girls got on stage, Eric ran up & tackled Mora & Gigi. "Group hug! _Por favor_ (Please)!"

Laughing Akira took their prize, tossing it to Eric who released the others. "Take it, we've got work to do."

Eric's brow wrinkled but he sighed & nodded, sauntering off stage.

"Mic, please, Anya." Nodding the host passed it over.

Clearing her throat, Mora ran over to her, & together they started-

_This means the world to us, trust in that. It may be a day-to-day competition, but it shows our worth. It shows we can get out of the studio to reach all of you._

The microphone was tossed to Hikari. Gigi smiled fondly.

These kinds of things mean the world to us, & no matter how popular 8-BIT is or will be, we still humble ourselves because it is you guy that do it for us.

Ichigo grabbed the microphone next.

**We love the fact you keep up with out craziness, & we encourage you people to come see us & try singing for yourself.**

They gathered around Ichigo & Miki, & the shrill cry that came next was worth the bother.

_**We love all of you, & we hope that you can reach your own dreams like we did! And don't forget, always pump up the music to the highest volume because life has never been quiet!**_

They had all but forgotten their thousand-dollar reward.

* * *

_**EVERYONE WHO WERE FOLLOWING/FAVORITED THIS STORY BEFORE 1/20 OWES ME A ONE SHOT REQUEST.**_

_**Which means that everyone except ItsMyCircusNow, BlackNoirLily, Ringings, NamikazeMia, Killer Angel2, & Made2352 owe me their choice of one shot, whether a songfic, yaoi/yuri, or just friendship. Send me your request through PM. I love all six of you but sorry.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**~Muaa**_


	22. Chapter 18 (END)

Chapter 18- Fit Has Hit the Sham.

Akira smiled. St*rish & 8-BIT, all gathered in a room, having some friendly karaoke competitions. It was cute.

In celebration of winning, they had gone back to the Style's Institute, where Jeanie had thrown them into one of the recording booths, saying 'karaoke so I can get cake!'

Shou settled next to her, glancing briefly in her direction. "Congrats, but I'm sure you know you'd win."

Akira grinned. "Well, can't be too optimistic, now can we?"

"Hah." he mumbled dryly. "Very funny, love."

Suddenly, Akira's phone started blasting an unfamiliar song. Frowning, she picked up, walking outside. Her soft "Hello?" followed her out.

Tokiya hissed, following her.

"Wha-?" Shou tried to ask but was promptly ignore.

No one seemed to have noticed. Then-

"YOUDID WHAT YOU TWO TIMING FU-!"

"AKIRA!"

There was a violent growl & then a sharp bang as Akira's phone was thrown against a wall. Deadly silence reigned supreme.

"I am NOT getting married to a man I don't know!" Akira screeched at her twin storming in. "Especially not to some prick named Camus! ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M IN LOVE!"

Jeanie sighed when Eric & Nakamura came tumbling in a few minutes later. Akira had calmed down but not by much.

"What happened?" Nakamura asked, looking dazed.

"I'm going to assume another arranged marriage." Jeanie muttered hopelessly.

"Well," Eric said passively, "At least she was clear-minded when she shoved us in a closet."

Jeanie looked at them. "I'm going to hope the janitors don't tell me you did something nasty in there."

"Don't worry." Eric gave a dazzling smile. "We should be worried for our little cutter over there."

"Yeah?" A brunette walked behind Jeanie. "Well, too bad, you'll have to wait for the sequel."

And with a huff, Kiri-Kay broke the fourth wall & yelled dramatically-

"Screw all of ya, no sequel 'till I get my requests."

_**THE END FOR NOW**_


End file.
